The Paperwork vs Love Halloween Jibbsfest
by jibbsloversunited
Summary: Trick or Treat! Jibbsfest is back for a delightful Halloween spell. Jibbs, as always. Disclaimer: None of us own NCIS, obviously JD wouldn't have happened. We just borrow the characters.
1. Intro

**The Halloween Jibbsfest of 2009**

Welcome to the NCIS Halloween Celebration, we have two new authors joining us this round, Acelinn and madpsychogirl, so give them both warm welcomes.

Enjoy the treats, and then go pull some tricks ;)

A'serene

_**Jibbsfest must include:**_

_-"What the world really needs is more love and less paper work."- Pearl Bailey (Anyone can say it or have it included somewhere) _

_-Candycorn_

_-Jack O'Lattern_


	2. A River of Candy Corn by Acelinn

**A River Of Candy Corn.**

**By, Acelinn.**

"My favourite time of year." A snarling voice came through the bullpen, preceding one Anthony DiNozzo's arrival. A second later, the man himself strode across the bullpen, stripping off his jacket and throwing himself into his chair, banging his forehead on the desk and resolutely ignoring his surroundings.

"Happy, Tony?" The accented tones of Officer Ziva David drifted across from her desk, tinged with obvious amusement.

"I wouldn't bother." And there was his other charming companion, Timothy McGee, who apparently just _had _to throw in his two cents.

"You two done?" Tony asked, not removing his head from his desk.

"Oh, not nearly." Ziva was clearly enjoying herself. "Why so down, DiNozzo?"

"He knows its Hallowe'en," McGee said, not quite concealing his chuckles. "Don't let Abby hear you say that."

Tony lifted his head from his desk and scoffed. "I forgot about that. Remember last year when Morrow wouldn't let her hold a Hallowe'en party?"

McGee shuddered.

"What happened?" Ziva asked, correctly reading into his involuntary shiver.

McGee took a breath, exchanging wry glances with Tony. "She tried to boycott the bullpen, but that didn't really work, considering she needed to go through here to get to her lab, so she tried to strike, but Gibbs bribed her with Caf-Pows, so she ended up just sending a mass email to all of NCIS threatening everyone with next year's celebration and hacked Morrow's computer. You know –" He shrugged, "– nothing new."

Ziva raised her eyebrows as a smile curled over her lips. "You're joking."

Tony shook his head, a serious expression falling over his features. "Would I joke about a thing like that? Abby takes Hallowe'en seriously."

Ziva shrugged, conceding his point. Her expression became confused once more. "But why is it that you seem to dislike Hallowe'en with such a passion, Tony?"

Tony shuddered. "What's not to hate?" He glared at the wall. "Stupid kiddie costumes, burning pumpkin smell, every kid in America on a sugar high and those old lady treats that taste like mothballs and have been sitting in some granny's cupboard since the forties."

"Sounds like you're in the spirit of the holiday, Agent DiNozzo." The low, slightly gravelly voice of the Director of NCIS drifted across the squad room. They turned in unison to the source of the voice, taking in the sight of Jenny Shepard standing poised, arms folded over her chest, one eyebrow arched sharply as she stared at Tony, a hint of repressed humour in her green eyes. "Where's Gibbs?"

Tony opened his mouth before confusion set into his eyes and he turned abruptly to his colleagues. "I have no idea. Coffee, maybe?"

"I thought he was going to see Abby about the tox screen results for our body?" McGee butted in from his desk, looking up from his computer screen.

Ziva shook her head. "No, he said he was going to autopsy to see Ducky about the John Doe," she argued, glaring at her teammates.

Jenny surveyed them all, her green eyes narrowing. She rolled her eyes. "Okay, so he told you to cover for him. Where is he?"

Tony gulped and knocked his pen off his desk, hurriedly diving down out of her eyesight to retrieve it. "Yeah, Probie, tell her where Gibbs went."

McGee turned pleading eyes at Ziva, who had pulled out her cell phone and was holding it to her ear, speaking rapidly in Hebrew into the mouthpiece, pressing one finger in her other ear to drown out the sounds around her.

The Director bit back a smile. She walked slowly to stand in front of McGee's desk, towering over his as she stared down into his wide eyes. He slowly rolled away from the desk.

"You know – I'm going to...uh – help Abby, um, I don't –"

"McGee!"

McGee drew himself up to his full height. "That would be disobeying a direct order, Director."

Jenny looked at him. "And a direct order from his _superior _doesn't overrule that?"

McGee looked at his colleagues for help. Tony waved cheekily back at him.

"He's in Interrogation, Ma'am," he finally spat out.

The Director paused. She turned back to face him, her eyes confused. "Why? It's too early to have any suspects." She turned to look at Tony.

Tony raised his hands in the air, waving a tissue in mock-surrender. "We honestly have no idea, Madam Director."

Jenny glared. "Ziva, remind Agent DiNozzo of my _new _punishment for that particular office misdemeanour, calling me 'Madam'," she said over her shoulder as she stalked in the direction of the elevators, presumably to visit Gibbs in Interrogation.

As she left the bullpen, Tony threw a bunched up piece of paper at McGee. "Nice going, Probester. _You _can be the one to explain to Gibbs why the Director broke us – again!"

Down in the Observation room, Director Shepard was staring through the glass into Interrogation room one, taking in the tall frame of Leroy Jethro Gibbs lying sprawled across the table, his customary cup of coffee on the floor near one of the table legs. He was staring up at the ceiling, his gaze never wavering from the one spot.

She rolled her eyes and stormed out of Observation, walking down the hall to the door to Interrogation and throwing it open, slamming it against the opposite wall.

Gibbs didn't even blink. "Hey, Jen. That payback for all the abuse your office door's suffered?"

She scoffed lightly in response to his comment. He still didn't move. She glared at his head. "Hi, Jethro." Still no movement. She waited. Eventually, she burst out, "What are you doing?"

He grinned, twisting his head to make eye contact. "Waiting for you, actually."

She felt her stomach flutter as she surveyed his features, taking in the small smirk and the clear blue eyes, crinkled with mirth. It occurred to her then that she hadn't seen that look directed at her for a long time. _Paris._ Shaking her head, Jenny furrowed her eyebrows, confused, thinking over his last words. "What?"

He sat up, reaching down to pick up his cup of coffee. "Tell me, which of my loyal team broke this time? Don't tell me it was DiNozzo."

She rolled her eyes. "Gibbs, if you orchestrated this entire thing as a ploy, so help me, I will kill you," she said, glaring. She paused, "It was McGee."

Gibbs nodded, shaking his head and taking in the information. "Makes sense. DiNozzo's worried he'll end up unconscious from the heap slap he'll get if he tells, and Ziva's probably remembering the last time she broke first," he said, standing up and walking over to her, crowding her personal space.

She took an involuntary step back, avoiding his eye contact.

Gibbs took a step forward. "McGee, on the other hand, isn't experienced enough to disregard the one who employs him." He shrugged. "Can't blame him."

Her eyes narrowed. "You're not going to do anything to him? Come on, Gibbs, I find that hard to believe."

He grinned at her.

"Apart from a head slap, that's a given," she amended quickly, shooting him an amused look.

He shrugged. "I might create a false lead for him to follow, if there's time. Some kind of red herring; might send him to Norfolk..." His grin turned decidedly wicked. "He could use the experience."

She rolled her eyes and turned to leave the interrogation room. He moved quickly, blocking her exit with his arm, leaning across her to slam the door shut. She nearly groaned aloud as she felt his chest brush against her back and visions of their time spent in Paris flooded her mind, time spent cramped in close quarters, fighting, the underlying sexual tension overwhelming and suffocating.

Drawing in a shuddering breath, Jenny forced her eyes to remain open; she so desperately wanted to close them. As she breathed in, her senses were infiltrated by the unmistakeable blend of coffee and sawdust that lingered around Gibbs, tinged with that sharp hint of bourbon occasionally, a scent that she had never really forgotten, despite the years.

She turned in his arms, staring blankly at the lapel of his jacket, her arms pinned to his sides as his hands slowly travelled around her body, resting gently on her lower back as he traced small soft circles through the fabric of her jacket. Her hands drifted of their own accord up his arms to settle around his neck.

He was all she could see, hear, smell and touch as she eyes drifted closed and she felt his breath waft through the strands of red hair resting on her forehead.

Suddenly, the door to Interrogation flew open on its hinges, crashing into the wall. Jenny felt her eyes open in shock as her hands flew around to Gibbs' shoulders and she pushed him back, taking a step away from him.

Abby stood in the doorway, glancing between the two of them, eyebrows raised and a small smirk creeping across her features. In her hands she was clasping a huge, orange jack-o'-lantern that was grinning garishly in their direction.

"Was I interrupting something?" she asked. "Because, you know, I can come back if you want to continue – though I should warn you, there is a window right there, even though you can't see through it – and the sound system is on – and you should probably know, Tony, Ziva, Ducky and Timmy are all in Observation, so if you're going to go making Jibblets, this probably isn't the best place, seeing as you'd be putting on a live show – although Tony might like that –"

"Abby!"

Abby paused, grinning. "Sorry, Gibbs. But do you want me to come back later?"

Jenny pulled away from Gibbs and glared at the mirror. "No, that's fine, Abby. You can talk to Gibbs." She moved towards the door.

Abby blocked her path, looking confused. "But I need to talk to you."

Jen raised an eyebrow, looking from Abby to Gibbs in slight puzzlement. "Oh? But –" She trailed off, realisation dawning across her features. She turned to glare at Gibbs. "That's why you did it! You were trying to get me down here to con me into listening to the annual Hallowe'en rant, weren't you?"

Abby made a squeak of protest that Gibbs ignored and Jen noticed, flicking a small apologetic glance in her direction.

Gibbs shrugged. "You going to turn Abby down?" Jen glared. Gibbs smirked. "Abs, try not to take too long, 'kay?"

He strolled out of Interrogation, ducking his head into Observation and beckoning to his team to follow him, shooting one last amused glance through the window at Jen, sitting at the desk, trying futilely to calm Abby's crazed hyperactive ranting down.

"Abby, Abby, calm down and talk to me rationally, okay? I'm listening," Jen said, raising her hands and grasping Abby's shoulders, lowering her into a chair.

Abby nodded, "Yes, Ma'am." She took in a deep breath, placing the jack-o'-lantern on the table so that it faced Jen. "Well, you see, last year I went to Morrow about a Hallowe'en party, but he wouldn't let me hold it at NCIS, so I got a little upset and ended up doing all sorts of stuff – but that's not important. The important thing is that I want to try again this year." She trailed off.

Jen raised her eyebrows. "Abby. I've heard the stories. A few years ago there was a gutted pig in the middle of the bullpen."

"That was totally not my fault!" Abby protested. "Some creep from Agent Rollins' team brought that in. I would never do that to a poor defenceless little pig!"

"What about the time you stole the FBI's Christmas tree?" Jen asked.

Abby looked affronted. "That was different. That was Christmas. And Fornell _really _pissed off Gibbs. Besides, it was Tony's idea."

Jen looked amused. "Somehow I don't doubt that. However, Abby, I don't think I can allow this party. They do have quite the reputation around here."

Abby shot out of her chair and around to Jen's side of the table. She dropped to her knees, grasping one of the Director's hands. "Please, Madam Director? Please? I promise it'll be low-key." She picked up the jack-o'-lantern and rested her chin above the grinning face, pouting miserably.

Jen sighed. "Only if you'll never call me 'Madam' ever again."

Abby grinned. "Deal." Her grin resembled the carved pumpkin in her arms as she hugged it to herself.

The next day, the entire squad room had been transformed into Jennifer Shepard's personal Hallowe'en nightmare; on the other hand, Abby seemed to have 'cured' Tony of his holiday hatred. Jenny shuddered to think of Abby's bargaining chip. She'd heard McGee's muttered mentions of bribery and Ziva's contribution, blackmail.

As Director Shepard stepped off the elevator on her way to her office and paused in her tracks, her wide green eyes taking in the spectacle. She vaguely noticed Agent Gibbs appear at her left elbow, sipping loudly from a cup of coffee as he did so.

"I see you bowed to the will of the masses," he commented as they both moved up the stairs towards MTAC and her office.

She turned to him, glaring. "Masses? Amusing, Jethro. I'll have you know, Director's do not give in to peer pressure. Abby's pressure, however," she trailed off.

He nodded seriously. "Abby is definitely a force to be reckoned with. I think she stayed here overnight – she also enlisted my team to help her." He gestured towards the sheets of midnight black material hanging from the railings near MTAC and covering all the walls, including the FBI's most wanted list, the unlit jack-o'-lanterns placed strategically on every desk in the bullpen, the spiders, the bats and the food stashed in every crevice of the area.

"Tony whined for about three hours before Abby knocked him off his ladder and bribed him with free surveillance equipment for a month," Gibbs revealed, biting back a smirk. "But, all credit to them, they did a good job."

Jen looked back at the bullpen. "I don't think I knew what I was getting into," she said, dumbfounded.

At that moment, Abby stood up on Gibbs' desk and whistled shrilly. Heads turned towards her as people registered the interruption.

"Listen up, people! Tonight we're having a Hallowe'en party and I want to see all of you here in the squad room at eight tonight. Costumes are optional, but we want you all to contribute something, be it food or some form of decoration or a ghost story or –"

At this point, the Director, gesturing at Gibbs to whistle as Abby had, cleared her throat and caught the attention of the agents in the bullpen.

"There will be no gutted animals at this party," she announced, staring at Agent Rollins' team, noticing one scrawny agent – probably a probie – blush crimson. "There will be no attacks launched against the FBI," she said, glaring slightly at Gibbs as he stood at her elbow. There was a low murmur of laughter from the bullpen. Jethro's hatred of the FBI was legendary. "There will be no arson, hostage-taking, no fighting or grappling, no blood spilt on my carpets and no explosives in the jack-o'-lanterns," she finished, looking knowingly at Tony and Ziva, who did their best to look innocent. "I would appreciate it if the team leaders could control their subordinates." Turning, she walked briskly into her office, vaguely registering the babble that broke out behind her in the bullpen.

"We have to do _something_," Abby whined, looking straight at Tony. Out of the entire team, Tony was the one most likely to disobey orders.

Tony looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Because McGee's too scared of Gibbs and the Director and Ziva's too much of a stick in the mud," Abby sighed, like it was common sense.

"Hey!" McGee and Ziva protested.

Ziva glared. "I am a part of this team, yes?" At their nods, she continued. "Tony and I were going to blow up one of the pumpkins, but apparently Jenny foresaw that – I will have to come up with another plan."

Tony grinned. "And we have our Mossad ninja chick on board. How about you, McNerdy? We could use your hyper-computer super-rare MIT skills in our plotting."

"Don't let me catch you planning anything, DiNozzo," Gibbs growled, coming up behind them and slapping Tony's head.

"You going to turn us in, Boss?" Tony queried, taking a few hesitant steps towards Gibbs.

Gibbs ignored him, grabbing his long black overcoat and heading towards the elevator, shooting a small smile in Abby's direction as he passed.

Abby grinned and turned to the others excitedly as soon as the elevator doors had closed. "The boss said yes!"

Tony looked at her.

"He ignored you. It means he's just going to turn a blind eye – so technically, we can do as we please," Abby trilled. "Tony, we need an intense brainstorming session. Ziva, we could use your expertise, too."

"What about me?" McGee asked, looking up from his computer monitor.

Abby and Tony grinned. "Ah, McHacker. We need you to perform a very dangerous and very important part of this entire operation. We need you to hack the FBI."

McGee's eyes widened. Abby pouted, draping her arm across his shoulder and leaning in close. "Please, Timmy? For me?"

McGee sighed. Tony cheered, before suddenly sobering and clicking his fingers. "Abs, something's missing. We need an operation name."

Abby rolled her eyes, "Of course! Stupid of us. Any suggestions? I think, 'Operation Morbid Disembowelment' has a catchy ring."

McGee looked up. "Guys – the Director said no guts."

"She also said no screwing with the FBI, but that was really more of a guideline," Tony shot back. "Keep hacking, Probester."

"How about we come up with a plan, then a name?" Ziva suggested, rolling her eyes and smacking Tony over the head. Tony smacked her back. She hissed, picking up her knife.

Tony clicked his fingers, his eyes shining. "I have an idea."

Hours later, the bullpen was slowly filling up with agents as they strode through the elevator doors. Some brave agents dared to dress up; Tony spent ten minutes in fits of laughter at the sight of Michelle Lee in blood-spattered scrubs and a medical examiner's head gear, clutching a scalpel in one hand and the hand of Jimmy Palmer in the other. Unfortunately for Tony, he wasted another ten minutes of his life laughing as soon as he set his sight on Palmer. The assistant to the Medical Examiner had decided to go as a bloodied corpse, complete with bloodstained clothing, a gash on his forehead and a bullet hole in his chest. He'd even gone to the trouble of powdering his face, creating the allusion of 'deathly paleness'.

"Hey, Palmer, why didn't you just go as one of Ducky's cadavers?" Abby asked throatily, sidling up to Palmer as he sat clutching a glass of punch with white knuckles, his girlfriend Michelle hovering behind his shoulder. Abby leant against him heavily, staring at him through heavily lidded eyes, ringed with smoky black liner. "You know, you could go naked then," she whispered.

Michelle's gasp was clearly audible. She looked outraged. From over at the punch bowl, DiNozzo, McGee and Ziva were trying desperately to stifle their laughter.

Abby grinned, getting off Palmer. "Just joking. Have a happy Hallowe'en!" she sang over her shoulder.

As she approached the punch, McGee spat a mouthful of the clear pink liquid back into his cup, grimacing in distaste and placing it firmly down on his desk, causing a little of the liquid to spill over the sides.

Abby snatched it up and took a sip. Tony grimaced. "Abby – you're drinking Probie saliva," he protested.

She grinned. "I know." She paused, licking her lips. "Whoa. I'd say someone spiked this," she commented.

McGee rolled his eyes, biting into a piece of cake with great relish, only to spit it back out, coughing and hacking. "Is it possible to spike the cake?" he choked.

Ducky approaches just as Ziva thumped McGee on the back, causing him to squeak in pain and shoot a glare in her direction. "Good evening, all. Has anyone seen Jethro or our lovely Director, yet?"

They all shook their heads or replied in the negative. McGee placed his plate back on the desk, taking a step away from it.

Ducky took in the look in his eyes and smiled wryly. "Oh, dear, it isn't spiked is it?"

"The punch, the cake –" McGee began.

"The biscuits," Ziva commented as she bit onto one, licking her lips thoughtfully.

"Is it possible to spike _lollies_?" Tony queried as he bit the head off a red snake, spitting it back out in Ziva's direction, causing her to hiss.

Ducky rolled his eyes. "I'm afraid Mother got her hands on the food for this party, Abigail," Ducky revealed. "I imagine she doused everything in alcohol."

Tony choked. "God, this tastes like _vodka_," he grinned, flicking a snake at McGee. "Go on, try a vodka snake, Probalicious."

Just as McGee opened his mouth to retort, another presence became known at Ducky's elbow. The team turned slightly to take in the sight of the Director of NCIS dressed in jeans, stilettos and a black shirt, clutching a red purse, her long hair tumbling down her back.

Tony stared openly as Abby grinned cheekily. "Wow, it is Hallowe'en," she commented. At Jenny's confused look, she elaborated, "I never thought I'd see you in jeans at work, Ma'am."

"It's Jenny, Abby," she said, smiling slightly and accepting a drink from McGee.

"Nice outfit, Jen." The unmistakeable voice of the boss resonated from directly behind the Director, causing her to jump and whirl around, glaring fiercely.

"Bastard, Jethro. Why do you still do that?" she snapped.

"Wouldn't want them to think I'm going soft," he said in her ear. "Nice to see I can still sneak up on you, though." He grinned. "You always did have a sixth sense."

She grinned, nodding. "I guess I'm out of practice."

Gibbs looked around at his team, his eyes alighting upon Tony. DiNozzo was still staring discreetly at the Director, his elevator eyes taking in the curve of her breasts and waist, travelling down her long, jean-clad legs.

_Thwack_.

"Thank you, boss," Tony said with a wince, rubbing the back of his head and avoiding Gibbs' warning glare. _Mine._

Tony cleared his throat and Abby clinked a fork against a crystal glass, catching everybody's attention as Tony lifted his beer in a toast.

"Friends and colleagues, and the boss and Madam Director," he said, mock-bowing in their direction as Jenny raised her glass and Gibbs glared, "Welcome to the official NCIS Hallowe'en party!" he shouted, hearing the spattering of whistles and cheers from the crowd. Tony turned to Abby. "Today is Hallowe'en, also known as All Hallows' Eve, a day for remembering the dead," Tony trailed off, looking at his teammates and remembering Kate, their departed friend, killed in the line of duty.

Tony shook his head and looked back at the crowd, spotting a few faces looking despondent as they contemplated lost loved ones. He raised his glass. "Toast them all, toast your friends, your family, those that you have loved and lost," he said sombrely, thinking of his mother, Kate, Chris Pacci, Paula Cassidy. His thoughts briefly flitted to Gibbs, Gibbs who had experienced more grief, sorrow and death than he could imagine.

Jenny felt Gibbs stiffen at her side as Tony spoke about remembering the dead. She thought about her father and the promise that she had made herself to avenge his death. Her hand wormed to Gibbs side as she dug her fingers into his waist, sinking her fingernails into his skin, drawing him back to himself.

She knew he was thinking about Shannon and Kelly and everyone else he'd tried to save but had lost; those times he'd failed still tortured him. He shifted minutely, his hand drifting down to free himself from her constricting grip. He loosely grasped her fingers in his, giving her the opportunity of pulling away and dropping his hand if she chose. She merely twisted her index finger around his, locking her hand in place.

She was surprised at his lack of resistance and reticence that she had come to expect from him at the very thought of his family, but she didn't question it. She never questioned it.

Tony's voice broke them out of their reverie, everyone in the room welcoming his cheerful and mischievous tone. "Abby told us to contribute something. As you may all be aware, Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, our esteemed team leader, is infamous for his slightly unorthodox way of getting the job done," Tony pronounced, grinning at Gibbs amongst the giggles and chuckles that filled the bullpen.

A few eyes looked over at Gibbs where he stood with the Director, Ziva, Abby, Ducky and McGee in their area of the bullpen, trying to gauge his reaction to his senior agent's provocative cheek. Gibbs glared at them, his fingers tightening around Jenny's as she reflexively tried to free herself, feeling confronted by the many sets of eyes gazing at them.

Tony continued, "We felt that our contribution must be something that reflects the resourcefulness of our team and upholds the name of our team leader," he said secretively. "But before I reveal our contribution, I would like to thank Abby Sciuto, our Forensic Specialist, for her efforts in organising this party and in decorating."

Abby waved as the people clapped her and laughed at her visible bubbly happiness.

"I also would like to thank the boss and Director Shepard for giving us the go-ahead on this celebration, unlike our previous administration," he continued. "Unfortunately, we had some restrictions, as I'm sure you all heard. Ziva was really getting into the whole gutting dead animals and suspending probies from the railings by their ankles, but sadly we feel that falls into the off-limits category. We did briefly consider exploding the jack-o'-lanterns; however, our charming Director banned that –"

Just as Tony spoke those words, one of the jack-o'-lanterns suspended from the MTAC railings exploded with an ear-splitting bang, sending pieces of pumpkin flying through the bullpen, splattering the agents standing underneath it with smashed orange pieces of exploded grinning pumpkin.

Tony caught Ziva's delighted laugh as the ripples of amusement drifted through the agents present and laughter grew. He saw Gibbs and the Director shooting identical glares in Ziva's direction.

Tony wondered for a moment about them, about their obvious intimacy that sprung from years of partnership and trust and a relationship that had, once upon a time, made them both happy. Sometimes, when he looked at them, he got the idea that they'd rather be laughing than fighting. As he gazed, he caught sight of their hands, just slightly touching. Gesturing to Abby frantically, she turned and surveyed their superiors, her eyes softening as she looked at them, whipping out her phone and taking a few discreet photos of them, before turning back to Tony and winking.

Tony cleared his throat, drawing the attention back to him. "And now, for our great surprise," he said, grinning with a decidedly wicked twinkle in his eyes. "Abby, Ziva, if you would."

Abby and Ziva put down their glasses and walked up the towards MTAC and Director Shepard's office, sidestepping blobs of mashed pumpkin and the occasional agent or tech hanging over the railing observing everyone from Director Shepard's normal position overlooking the squad room.

Ziva snickered, catching sight of Palmer and Lee in the foyer of Jenny's office pressed against each other, hands travelling rapidly over skin, under clothes, through tousled locks of hair. She nudged Abby and pointed discreetly, causing Abby to stifle a hysterical giggle and shoot a furtive glance back at the Director, who was looking worried.

As Ziva and Abby approached the elevator, the crowds down in the bullpen drifted over towards the large windows in an effort to keep them in sight. Abby reached out and pushed the button, calling the elevator up to the MTAC floor.

Jenny's voice rose above the soft babble. "So help me, DiNozzo, David, if I find out there's a gutted animal in there, heads will roll," she threatened, pulling her hand from Gibbs' grasp and pointing it at them to emphasise her point.

A soft ding broke through the noise. The elevator doors opened soundlessly.

Ziva and Abby jumped aside just in time as an avalanche of orange, sticky candy corn emerged from the confines of the elevator and slithered out on to the floor of the landing.

"I present to you, the contribution of Very Special Agent Gibbs' team; a river of candy corn!" Tony exclaimed, pointing at the orange pile of confectionary and Abby and Ziva were laughing at.

Abby picked up a hand of the candy and flung it over the railing down into the bullpen with a delighted laugh as she picked up a piece and put it in her mouth. As she chewed, she yelled out, "Come on up, there's plenty for everyone and it's probably the only thing in this building that isn't spiked by now!"

Tony cornered Abby as she came downstairs. "Operation River Nile, success." They grinned.

Fifteen minutes later, after the riot had settled and agents had retreated back to the bullpen with handfuls of candy corn, Gibbs and the Director made their way up the stairs, cornering Tony, Ziva, McGee and Abby as they sat near the river of candy corn. Tony threw a piece up in the air, catching sight of the two as he did so. The candy corn hit his head, causing Ziva to scoff and throw another piece at him. He hastily gulped down the last of the alcohol in the bottom of his glass.

"I would hold off on the drink, Tony," Jenny said pleasantly. "Tomorrow I expect all of you here bright and early at 0700 to finish that paperwork that I still haven't received on the Clawson case. If you have a hangover, that's your loss."

Tony groaned. "You know, Madam Director, what the world really needs is more love and less paperwork," he said, holding a hand over his heart.

"Very profound, DiNozzo," Gibbs scoffed, folding his arms over his chest menacingly.

Tony shrugged. "Nah, I think I stole it from someone."

"You did," McGee informed him.

"_Gibbs!_ What the _hell _are your agents playing at?" A loud, angry voice cut through their banter. Gibbs turned to see FBI Agent Fornell storming up the stairs, thunder in his countenance and fire in his eyes.

The Director sighed and straightened herself up, glaring at him. "Would you care to explain, Fornell?" she asked tiredly.

Fornell seethed. "His band of miscreants deleted all of this month's paperwork and he had the MIT-grad hack into the FBI's official website and graffiti the sight for everyone to see!" Fornell raged, pointing accusingly at McGee, who was resolutely avoiding Gibbs' penetrating glance.

"Let's go into my office, shall we?" Jen suggested, pointing to the foyer where Cynthia usually sat.

The Director led the way into her office, throwing open the door and stopping abruptly with a loud gasp as she took in the sight of Palmer and Lee, half-naked in the throes of passion on her desk. Gibbs, who had sidestepped her sudden halt, turned his cold glare on them as they became aware of their audience and scrabbled hastily for clothes to cover themselves.

"Wait outside," he growled menacingly, pointing to the door as he walked towards the couch in one corner of her office.

"Thank you, Jethro, for trying once more to discreetly undermine my authority," the Director snapped, closing the door and turning towards her desk. She blanched slightly before turning towards the couch and taking a seat next to Gibbs. She gestured to the other couch and Fornell took a seat. Gibbs' team drew chairs away from the conference table and sat down, looking somewhat demure and contrite.

"Explain, Fornell," Jenny ordered, glaring at the team and Gibbs as he sat slouched back, seemingly uncaring.

"Your resident hacker," Fornell began, gesturing in McGee's direction, "got through into the FBI network system and deleted every piece of this month's paperwork," Fornell said slowly, glaring at Gibbs and the Director. "Then, he hacked into the main server of the official Bureau website and changed the slogan and the pictures and the main news stories."

Gibbs sat up. "Changed them to what, Tobias?"

Fornell glared at him. "Federal Bunch of Imbeciles," he muttered.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jenny caught the faint glimpse of a smirk passing over Jethro's face as he was informed of his team's Hallowe'en handiwork. She pinched his side and he sobered quickly, glaring straight at DiNozzo.

"The slogan," Fornell continued, "was '_Kiss our experienced Navy buttocks_'," he growled, slamming his hand down onto the Director's table. "The top story headlined, '_Crime solving: the true masterminds_', along with an entire story on the ingenuity of goddamn NCIS!" Fornell roared. "It had a picture of Ron Sacks on a supermodel's body!"

Tony grinned. His expression turned defensive as he took in Gibbs' glare. "Come on, boss, the guy tried to haul me in for murder one!"

The Director sighed, rubbing her temples. She stood up in her heels and walked briskly over to her desk, grimacing and using her sleeve to open her drawer and take out aspirin and a bottle of water.

She placed two in her mouth, taking a gulp of water and throwing her head back, swallowing the pills. Sighing, she came back and seated herself gracefully on the couch, a little closer to Gibbs than she had been before, a fact that did not go unnoticed by the observant Abby Sciuto.

"Tobias, calm down," Gibbs ordered. "These four are your culprits." He pointed at his team and Abby.

"Rest assured that they will be punished _severely_," Jenny stressed, glaring at them furiously.

"Starting with cleaning up the river of candy corn that you decided to spread over MTAC floor," Gibbs said grimly. "I want every last piece of candy in this building swept up. I want the elevator shining so bright I can see my reflection bouncing right back at me. If I can't, _I'll bounce your heads off it!_" he roared, resembling a Marine drill-sergeant.

He turned to Ziva and McGee. "McGee, no hacking. If we ever catch you, you're demoted. Ziva, no field work for this week. Abby, no Caf-Pows for a month. Throw out your stash. If you don't, I'll know, and I might have to start slapping you like I do DiNozzo."

"But –" Abby protested, before she caught Gibbs' glare and cut herself off, instead sitting quietly.

"As for you, Very Special Agent DiNozzo, you get another job," Gibbs said menacingly. "You get to do all of the team's paperwork for the Clawson case tomorrow," he declared.

Tony groaned, rolling his neck and looking up at the ceiling. "Boss, why? You know it was Abby's –"

"Quiet."

Tony glared, obeying.

Fornell looked back at the two of them reclining on the couch and then at the annoyed subordinates sitting across from them. "I believe that's all I want here," he declared, looking visibly cheerier. "Happy Hallowe'en," he said. "Thanks for the free candy corn."

Gibbs and the Director surveyed the team for a long moment after Fornell had left the room. Finally, Gibbs turned to his boss. "Want to deal with the other problem going on?" he asked, gesturing at the door in reference to Palmer and Lee, who were still waiting outside apprehensively.

She nodded.

"Put two chairs there," Gibbs instructed, pointing directly in front of Jenny and himself. "Go and sit around the table," he said to his team as he got up and moved to the door and opened it.

"I get it, boss. Good old intimidation tactics, nice," Tony said, nodding.

"Shut up."

Gibbs looked at Palmer and Lee as they sat on the couch across from Cynthia's desk. Their clothing had obviously been hastily thrown on. Palmer had a smear of red lipstick across his mouth and Lee's hair was tousled from someone's fingers running through it.

"In."

Palmer and Lee scuttled through the door and took the seats that the Director was pointing at, trying to avoid looking her in the eye.

Gibbs took a seat next to her, turning his ice cold glare on the two of them.

"Tell me, Mr. Palmer, Agent Lee," Director Shepard began, "what the _hell _were you two thinking?" she said loudly, her eyes fiery.

They offered no explanation. Michelle Lee had still not made eye contact; Jimmy Palmer was staring from Gibbs to the Director, his mouth gaping like a goldfish.

"How long has this been going on?" Jenny asked, staring at Palmer and Lee.

There was a pause. "Months," Gibbs said.

Palmer and Lee looked up at him in shock, their eyes wide. Tony was trying to hide his grin at their obvious inexperience in dealing with his boss. They should have guessed. Gibbs knew everything.

"How do you know?" Palmer asked. "Not even Dr. Mallard – after that time in autopsy –"

The team and Abby fought back laughter as Gibbs and the Director blanched visibly at that piece of unnecessary information.

"_Palmer! _We do not need to know about your romp in the morgue!" Gibbs barked. "What we do need to know is what the _hell _made you think you could get away with it in the Director's office!"

Palmer looked up, his bespectacled eyes wide. "Well, I mean – you know, everyone's fantasised about doing it in their boss' office –"

"_Palmer!_" Jenny and Gibbs yelled.

"Get out, just _get out_," Jenny sighed, pointing at the door. "If I _ever _hear word of that kind of impropriety in my office or in my agency again, your ass is mine. Understood?" she glared menacingly.

They nodded and fled her office, not glancing back. Abby broke out into small giggles as Ziva winked approvingly at her friend. DiNozzo and McGee were grinning.

"So, no sex in the Director's office, then?" Tony joked.

"DiNozzo, shut up," Gibbs said. "Maybe it's time I extend rule twelve to the entire agency, don't you think?" he said sarcastically.

"Rule twelve?" Jenny asked, confused. "Rule twelve, as in 'always be prepared'? Isn't that rule twelve?" She paused. "What, do you want them to carry condoms everywhere they go?" She looked uncharacteristically puzzled.

Tony looked like Christmas had come early. "Always be prepared? You mean your protégé doesn't know rule twelve, boss? You made up rule twelve _after _you two were partners in Europe?"

Jenny looked at them, her eyes narrowing. "What am I missing?"

Gibbs sighed. "Rule twelve, Jen, is never date a co-worker."

Jen swallowed thickly, trying to avoid his eye contact. She looked down at her manicured nails. "I see." She paused, before glaring at Tony. "Don't call me his protégé."

Gibbs pointed at the door. "Out."

The team trudged through the office and through the door. Ziva, the last one out, closed it behind her.

Jenny turned to face Gibbs. "You made that rule because of me?"

Gibbs shook his head. "It doesn't matter, Jen. It's over and done with. The past is the past. There's no 'off the job'. I get it."

Jenny sighed, shifting minutely closer to him. She smelt his unique scent, the one that still haunted her dreams at night and that wreaked havoc on her senses at work when she made the mistake of leaning too close in the dark of MTAC, towering over him at his desk or stepping close to him confrontationally in the middle of a fight.

She smelt a faint lingering smell of Jamaican blend coffee tinged with a musky smell of sawdust that had always seemed to cling to him from all his time spent in the basement sanding his boat.

He was staring at her, his deep blue eyes fathomless and blank. She wanted to look away, wanted to say something, anything to break the tense silence. Her hands twisted on her knees as her nerves and the awkwardness of the situation took over.

Jethro reached out, placing a hand over hers, stilling her movements. She took in a breath, holding it, staring down at his large hand enveloping her own. She could feel the rough calluses stemming from years of field work and manual labour on his boats rubbing against the smooth skin of her hand.

"Jen." His voice broke the silence, rough and gravelly. She could tell that their contact was affecting him, too.

Their eyes focussed on their hands as she slowly turned hers over and entwined her fingers through his, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles.

"Thanks for letting Abby hold her party," Jethro whispered suddenly, looking intently into her green eyes, the emotion in his own unmasked.

She nodded. "You conned me into it, Jethro, and you know it, but how could I say no to Abby and her jack-o'-lantern?" She paused. "Why'd you do it, Jethro?"

He shrugged. "Abby asked me."

She smiled, her hand reflexively tightening its hold on his as she heard and registered his answer. It was one of those revelations about Leroy Jethro Gibbs that made her heart sing and her emotions run high and wild, drugged with the elation of it all.

She sighed, tugging on his hand minutely, her invitation clear.

"Jen," Gibbs said warningly, trailing off. His other hand drifted over to rest on her thigh.

"Kiss me," she breathed, staring into the darkened cobalt blue of his eyes, feeling herself get lost in the sensations of his hand holding hers, his fingers gripping her knee and his eyes holding her own.

As his face neared hers and she caught a glimpse of his eyes flicking down to glance at her lips, a rush of desire flooded her body. Her sharp intake of breath was sudden and startling. He stopped, staring at her, faint traces of worry tinging the haze of desire lurking in his eyes. She nearly groaned in disappointment. She thought she might die if his lips didn't land on hers.

Her free hand drifted to his chest, lightly tracing the contours of his body beneath his shirt. Her hand flitted over to his arm, grasping his wrist and slowly moving up until she reached his muscled shoulder. Her delicate fingers curled around his neck and threaded through his silver hair, pulling him closer and closer to her.

Their faces drew nearer to each other. She exhaled shakily, closing her heavy eyelids as her senses flooded with _him_. He was all she could see, his darkened eyes; hear, his heavy exhale and deep inhale of breath as the pressure grew; smell, his intoxicating blend of coffee and sawdust; touch, the rough feel of his hands on her, skilful fingers tracing patterns on her skin, his hair threaded through her own fingers.

They paused again, inches away from each other, lips ghosting over each other as their breath mingled in the space between them.

Just as she felt a whimper rise in her throat, he surged forward, closing the chasm between them, cementing their reunion as their lips met in a passionate kiss that left her gasping for air.

Before she had time to think, his lips met hers again, slowly, gently, just holding hers there, still, before relenting. Their light kisses gradually grew and increased in passion, becoming longer and harder.

He tugged her closer and closer, shifting her along the couch until she lay haphazardly, half in his lap, their lips still locked. His hands released her and travelled around her body, ghosting along her sides and resting on her back, drawing her closer still, enveloping her in his strong embrace.

Her other hand slipped around his side, under his jacket, feeling the muscles of his chest and back ripple under her touch.

The first touch of his tongue to her lips made her feel heady; she felt herself moan against his lips as his tongue slipped into her mouth, touching hers gently, exploring the crevices of her mouth that it had long since forgotten.

She exhaled shakily, pressing herself against him, letting the feel of his strong body fitting perfectly against hers lift her higher than anyone ever had before.

His skilled fingers crept up her back and rested gently on her shoulders for a minute as he tore his mouth from hers, breathing heavily. His blue eyes forced themselves open, meeting hers for a second and drowning in the deep green orbs expressing that unfathomable emotion that had always lingered beyond the passion.

She groaned, feeling his slight stubble scrape across her cheek as he dragged his mouth along her jaw line, pressing light butterfly kisses down her neck, touching his tongue lightly to her smooth skin, tasting her.

His fingers fumbled with the first few buttons of her black shirt, exposing her clavicle and shoulders. He kissed and licked along her collarbone as his fingers quickly handled the last few buttons of her shirt, divesting her of the garment.

She slipped her hands under his jacket, pushing it off his shoulders and leaving it on the seat behind them. As Jethro moved back up to kiss her lips, she began working at the buttons of his shirt.

"We leave you alone for ten minutes and the clothes are already coming off?" Tony's loud, obnoxious interruption drew them back to reality with an ungraceful shock.

Jenny gasped and jumped, startled, automatically crossing her arms over her chest to cover herself from Tony's too-inquisitive gaze. Jethro did up the buttons of his shirt that she had been toying with teasingly, bending down to pick up her shirt from its position at their feet. She slipped it on, doing it up with nimble fingers as an excited Abby, a sly Ziva, an unwilling McGee and a laughing Ducky appeared in the doorway.

"Were you two going to make cute redheaded, blue-eyed babies in the office?" Abby asked, grinning cheekily.

Jenny rolled her eyes, shooting a begging look at Ducky as Jethro came to stand behind her, resting his hand gently on her lower back. She felt herself melt into his touch as she sighed happily and leant back into his shoulder.

Abby made a cute mewling sound, looking back and forth between them, her eyes shining.

"You two owe me, big time. I told you there was still something there," Tony bragged to Ziva and McGee, gesturing wildly in the direction of his superiors.

"Do you win the pot, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked. "I'd better not see that little book of bets out or I'll have you cleaning the mess the probie and the autopsy gremlin made on the Director's desk."

Jenny giggled, wrinkling her nose in the direction of her desk as she caught the glimmer of amusement in Jethro's eyes.

"You two look happy," Ducky commented. "More like Paris than ever."

Jenny blushed, seeking out Jethro's hand with her own and avoiding the laughing eyes of Jethro's team as they regretfully handed money to Tony.

"I think we are happy, Duck, finally," Jethro said, wrapping his arm around her.

**FIN.**


	3. Candy Corn Conundrim by madamealexandra

Title: Candy Corn Conundrim

Author:

Rating K+

Jennifer Shepard, first female Director of NCIS, was alone on Halloween.

It wasn't particularly depressing to her; she was used to being alone on holidays. The only one that got under her skin anymore was Valentine's Day, and that one just made her angry.

On this rather balmy October thirty-first evening, Jenny was curled in her high-back study chair, leaning over her ceaseless pile of paperwork with her glasses perched on her nose, munching absentmindedly on bite-size pieces of caramel apple.

Noemi had made them, as tradition required, for Jenny and for the trick-or-treating children who arrived at Jenny's house. She usually didn't get many, as the high-society occupants of her swanky Georgetown neighborhood didn't generally deign to procreate, but the few who scampered along loved Noemi's treats.

Jenny usually liked handing them out. Once a year, it was nice to see innocent children dressed as ghouls and fairies smile like there was nothing evil in the world, but _this_ year she was not allowed to open the door for trick-or-treaters.

Her security team had frowned on the very suggestion. They had the preposterous notion that any trick-or-treater was a potential threat to her life, so instead of handing out the caramel apples herself, Jenny was watching as Hector opened the door with a no-nonsense look and evenly distributed treats to awe-struck children.

"Are you an FBI agent, Mister? Is that gun real?" she heard a small, matter-of-fact voice ask Hector.

Jenny smirked. She did not think parents would be pleased if their children informed them there was an armed candy-bestower on their street.

Popping another piece of the apple in her mouth, Jenny chewed thoughtfully and signed her name methodically on another boring case report. The Norfolk pile was boring. All that office had was embezzlement cases, and she secretly wished there'd be some kind of mysterious murder. Just to spice things up.

The doorbell rang yet again and Jenny flicked her eyes upward, trying to peek around Hector's huge form to see what was at her door this time. A princess? A Darth Vader? Maybe a Frankenstein?

She heard Hector greet the candy-seeker and the candy-seeker replied in a gruff, not at all childish voice. Jenny rolled her eyes and retreated back to her comfortable file-signing position.

It wasn't a Frankenstein or a Darth Vader. It definitely wasn't a Princess. It was a marine.

"Hector," she called, non-chalantly signing her name on another paper, "do not give Agent Gibbs a candy apple."

"Yes ma'am," came the obedient answer.

She looked up through her eyelashes covertly as Hector shut the door expressionlessly and one Leroy Jethro Gibbs stalked past him straight into the study, dressed in normal work attire. He paused in the doorway and held up a fresh bottle of bourbon.

"Trick or treat," he said.

Jenny glared at him.

"Aren't you a little old for trick-or-treating?" Jenny asked pointedly.

Jethro lifted an eyebrow at her and sat down, gifting her with the bottle of bourbon on the edge of her desk.

"Please, have a seat," Jenny invited sarcastically, flourishing her hand dramatically at him. "What are you supposed to be?" she asked patronizingly, tapping her pen lightly.

"Undercover spy," Jethro answered promptly, deadpan, in the middle of reaching into his pocket for something. Jenny cracked a small smile, thinking briefly about their days as just that. She tilted her head slightly with interest as Jethro produced one of those childish, miniature pumpkins from his pocket and set it purposefully on the desk next to the bottle of bourbon.

He summoned a plane white cake candle and a lighter from the same pocket and lit it inside the little jack-o-lantern, letting it glow in an eerie way in the dim light of her study, making the label on the bottle of Jack Daniels flicker and dance.

Jenny's eyebrows arched in amusement.

"Cute," she complimented, reaching out to touch the little pumpkin admiringly. It was carved not with the customary spooky face of a Halloween classic jack-o-lantern, but a signature Jethro work of art.

Jenny smiled softly when she looked at the outline of the carving, looking up at him with less biting sarcasm.

It was a glowing, pumpkin-orange Eiffel tower.

"Kind of sentimental, Jethro," she commented.

He shrugged.

"You gonna open that?" he asked, pointing to the bottle of Jack.

Jenny set down her pen and reached for the bottle, picking it up delicately and pulling it towards her. She gave Jethro a pointed look and flicked her eyes toward the cabinet, indicating he should retrieve the crystal. He grumbled at her and did so, setting the glasses down and waiting for the bourbon. She poured it, and he settled back in his seat with his, scooting his chair closer.

The doorbell rang again.

"MISTER! You look like that one old guy in _Men in Black_!"

Jenny giggled as she imagined Hector's expression.

Jethro sipped his bourbon thoughtfully, and Jenny picked up another caramel apple bit, holding it delicately between her thumb and forefinger while she narrowed her eyes at him for watching her.

She bit into it slowly and smirked at him.

He scowled.

"I'm surprised you're not eating candy corn," he grumbled, ignoring her teasing.

Jenny pulled the caramel apple away from her lips and swallowed the portion in her mouth, smiling with a dreamy look suddenly.

"Mmm," she sighed, "candy corn."

Jethro smirked. Jenny loved candy corn, to the point that she'd once tried to shoot a woman in a convenient store once for taking the last bag, back in the day.

"Remember that Halloween in London?" Jethro asked.

Jenny nodded, biting her lip and scowling slightly.

'It's utterly absurd they don't have candy corn in England. Haven't even heard of it," she added, imitating a British accent as she said the last part. She took a sip of her bourbon and gave Jethro an admiring look. "I still don't know how you got them to ship that bag from New York so quickly,"

"I told them it was a matter of national security."

Jenny snorted.

"It was," Jethro said emphatically, "How many British sweet shops were you going to torch if you didn't get some candy corn?" he asked.

Jenny made a show of pretending to count. Jethro gave her a matter-of-fact look and drank again. Smiling, Jenny copied his action, the alcohol giving her a warm feeling. It was nice to have this easy atmosphere with Jethro for once. Things hadn't always been so smooth since she'd come face to face with him again as the Director.

Rubbing a finger absently on the rim of her crystal tumbler, Jenny looked at him nostalgically.

"When I was little, I used to bite off the tip and see if I could get all the white in one go, then the orange, then the yellow...I never did grow out of that habit."

Jethro smiled.

"Orange is on the bottom, Jen," he said, lifting his glass to his lips.

Jenny stopped her reminiscing about the delights of candy corn and looked at him, squinting her eyes a little.

"No," she said slowly, "Yellow is on the bottom."

"I don't think so, Jen," Jethro said, a little more forcefully.

Jenny tried to remain calm.

"I think so," she retorted, narrowing her eyes, "_Jethro_."

She didn't want to provoke a fight. But she knew her damn candy corn!

Jethro glared at her over the rim of his glass. Jenny glared right back.

"Orange is on the bottom," he said, gritting his teeth.

"No it's not!" Jenny insisted. "YELLOW."

Jethro rolled his eyes.

"You're being immature," he patronized, taking a lofty sip of bourbon, "it's just candy corn."

"You're WRONG," Jenny informed him viciously, "and you just _realized_ you're wrong and attempted to distract me by calling me immature and therefore end the fight!" she said, glaring harder and all but slamming her bourbon glass down.

She saw Hector glance in the room. He was probably concerned that she was yelling.

"I'm not wrong," growled Jethro, setting his jaw, "Orange is on the bottom."

Jenny glared at him, well aware she was right. Candy corn was white, then orange, then yellow. Jethro was wrong.

The little Eiffel tower jack-o-lantern flickered menacingly between them.

Slowly, Jenny uncurled her legs and inched her chair backwards, standing up and tilting her head at him.

"Yellow."

Jethro shook his head, lifting an eyebrow at her darkly.

"Fine," Jenny snapped, straightening up and folding her arms resolutely. "There's one way to solve this."

Jethro looked at her blankly, his eyes betraying a little pique of interest.

"Hector," Jenny barked shortly, "I'm going out."

She came around the edge of her desk and started for the doorway as Jethro stood up, looking as if he was holding back a grin and trying to look stern, just as Hector responded:

"Director, I do not feel it's a good idea for you to go out on Halloween—"

"Well, I am," she said, giving Jethro a challenging look as she turned and slipped past him into the hall.

"I'll be coming with you, Director," Hector said sternly.

"No, Hector, you're going to stay and pass out candy to little goblin children."

"You're not leaving on _Halloween_ without an escort, Ma'am—"

"Very Special Agent Gibbs is going to accompany me," she interrupted, as Jethro took her arm and stopped her in the hallway, his eyes flickering with faint amusement. "Aren't you?" she asked, with a lifted eyebrow.

Jethro nodded pointedly.

Hector grumbled something.

"I'll protect her, _Hect-or_," Jethro informed the bodyguard solemnly.

"Who'll protect her from you?" they both heard Hector mutter, and Jenny smirked. Her bodyguards were trained so well. Jethro frowned.

"Where are you going, ma'am?" Hector asked exasperatedly.

"To buy candy corn," Jenny answered, not taking her eyes off Jethro's.

Hector immediately started muttering, aggravated, under his breath. Jenny ignored him. So what if Hector thought she was a whimsical, inconvenient woman? Jethro looked slightly bothered by the muttering but she wasn't.

"Give me one minute," she said, slipping her arm out of Jethro's grasp and scampering lightly up her stairs. She certainly wasn't going to go out in her fashionable, top-of-the-line, Louis Vuitton cashmere sweater and slacks that screamed 'Director of NCIS'. She didn't want to be recognized.

Jethro quirked an eyebrow in amusement when she came sauntering back down the stairs. She was in old, frayed Georgetown University sweatpants, an orange-and black striped turtleneck that fit her well, had bound her thick hair into a messy bun that left tendrils dancing around her face, and placed a cap on her head, upon which she'd comically (and cutely, though he'd never dare tell her) placed a pair of fuzzy tiger ears.

"Happy Halloween," she said with a crooked smirk. Jethro just grinned and shrugged off his jacket, pulling off his collared shirt and un-tucking his white t-shirt, realizing he couldn't go out in professional attire when she looked so casual.

She gave his rumpled t-shirt and wrinkled khakis an approving look and tilted her head towards the door.

Hector opened it grudgingly and Jenny tipped her hat at him, giving him a small wave.

"If you call Stan to tail me, you're fired," she said lightly. Hector slammed the door. Jethro followed Jenny down the front steps and fell into step beside her as she folded her arms across her chest and curled her fingers into her shirt sleeves.

Jenny shot him a glance from beneath her worn hat and tiger ears, lifting an eyebrow. She was clearly a woman on a mission.

"The ears, Jen?" Jethro questioned.

"It's Halloween, Jethro," she answered, rolling her eyes, "Where's your spooky spirit?" Jenny touched the tiger ears reverently and paused at a crosswalk at the end of the street. Traffic was nicely diminished on All Hallows Eve, and she only gave her left and right a fleeting glance before waltzing across the street.

Jethro gave her a quick once over out of the corner of his eye as he walked with her the last stretch towards the twenty-four hour pharmacy store down the street they were on.

"Why tiger ears?" he ventured.

"'Cause I'm a bad kitty," she answered, arching a perfect eyebrow in—dare he hope—a seductive manner.

"You're in a good mood," he muttered, throwing open the pharmacy door for her haphazardly, as if he were grudgingly being a gentlemen.

"Oh, Jethro, you know proving you wrong does that to me."

"I'm not wrong," he growled, "_Orange_ is on the _bottom_."

"Mmm-hmmm," Jenny patronized, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Jethro scowled at the back of her head, trying to maintain a stern demeanor. He was starting to doubt his accuracy on the candy corn thing…if she was wrong, she'd be getting angry, defensive, and loud instead of playful.

Jenny shot him a look over her shoulder.

"This is ridiculous," she informed him, weaving down a crackers and chips aisle, "It's a waste of time. I have paperwork to do, and instead I'm marching through a pharmacy at twenty-one hundred in search of candy corn—that is yellow on the bottom."

"What the world needs is more love and less paperwork," Jenny heard Jethro grumble as she slowed her footsteps in the orange and black, pumpkin and ghosts decorated candy aisle. She glanced briefly at the staggering array of candies and then turned toward Jethro a little, pursing her lips.

"Love?" she asked, arching an eyebrow a little. Her heart skipped a few beats. Months of hostility between them and now he was throwing around the 'L' word?

Jethro shrugged.

"Mostly less paperwork," he said, with a lopsided grin.

Jenny bit her lip to keep from frowning; but then again, what had she expected him to say?

"You know what I love, Jethro?" she asked in a sultry voice, cutting her eyes at him flirtatiously.

He looked more than interested. Definitely intrigued. Perhaps even slightly hopeful.

Jenny reached to the side casually, her arm brushing his as she reached behind him and lifted a bag of sugary candy off of the shelf, holding it up like a very proud Vana White on _Wheel of Fortune._

"White, Orange," she ticked off the colors slowly in order, pointing at the bag with a sharp, manicured nail, "and _yellow_ candy corn."

She successfully shattered his pride and his hopes.

He glared balefully at the traitorous bag of candy corn that proved the candy was, indeed, white on top, orange in the middle, and sunshine yellow on the bottom.

Jenny dangled the bag in front of him.

"I win," she announced proudly.

She reached down, picked up Jethro's hand, and slapped the candy corn bag in it, cocking her head arrogantly.

"Means you get to buy the candy corn," she gloated, reaching up to chuck him under the chin.

He pretended to grumble, but he was secretly glad she'd touched him. He turned on his heel and started stalking towards the check-out. Jenny came to a haughty stop next to him, leaning provocatively against the counter and smiling fondly at two children who dashed past dressed as Hansel and Gretel, fighting over a massive lollipop.

Once they were back on the breezy street in the glow of the lamps, Jenny stole the candy from Jethro and ripped it open with her teeth, pulling out a candy corn and nibbling on it daintily.

"You look like a rabbit."

"Sore loser," Jenny retorted happily, throwing a candy corn at him.

Jethro rolled his eyes.

He resisted the urge to slip his arm around her shoulders. She was in a good mood, but he didn't know how she'd react to something like that. He started plotting ways to make her fall so he'd have to catch her…

"Jethro!"

Jenny was snapping her fingers in front of her face, looking amused.

"In order to walk up the steps, you'll have to lift your feet. Unless you're planning on going home?" she asked sweetly, jerking her head gently at her doorstep.

He definitely wasn't planning on going home, and purposely brushed her shoulder roughly under the pretense of being disgruntled to beat her up her front steps.

Jenny giggled softly and rolled her eyes. As Jethro reached for the door knob, Hector's austere form opened the door.

"Trick or treat," Jenny said to him solemnly.

Hector scowled.

Rolling her eyes at Jethro, Jenny sidled between her best agent and her body guard and wandered back into her study, pulling the comfy chair back and curling up in it again, this time contentedly with a bag of candy corn added to her caramel apple slices and glass of Jethro's Halloween bourbon.

Jenny casually ignored her paperwork, keeping one eye on Hector's activities over Jethro's shoulders and the other on Jethro himself.

She continued to resolutely nibble the candy corn, first white, then orange, then yellow.

Jethro sipped his bourbon, watching her in silence. Their silence was always comfortable. Jenny took a quick break from her candy corn to sneak a swig of bourbon. Jethro made an outraged face.

"Gross, Jen," he said, "Bourbon and candy corn?"

She licked her lips and popped another candy corn in her mouth.

"Jethro, do you want a candy corn," she asked, ignoring his dig at her choice of beverage with her candy. He glared at her.

"I hate candy corn."

"You didn't hate them in London…"

"Jen," he drawled slowly, giving her a warning look, "you know very well why I liked them in London."

"Oh, that's right, I was naked, wasn't I…" she trailed off innocently, with a soft laugh. She smiled warmly, comfortably, and he returned the smile.

It felt nice to have this easiness between them again. He was starting to hope it would last.

Jenny lapsed into silence, her eyes taking on a slightly faraway look as she reminisced.

"Jethro," she whined suddenly, looking forlornly at the candy corn bag that was now half empty, "I can't eat these all myself. They're pure sugar."

"Stop eating them."

"I _can't_," she insisted, holding one up and looking at it, her lips pouting enticingly. "They're addictive," she muttered, narrowing her eyes at the innocent candy. "Just look at all the calories…disguised as sugary goodness," she muttered.

Jethro smirked.

He set his empty bourbon glass down and stood up, reaching for the bottle to refill it and brushing her wrist as he did so. She gave his hand an evil glare and ate the candy corn forlornly.

"Stop me," she ordered.

Calmly pouring the bourbon, Jethro smirked again.

"A one-minute kiss burns twenty-six calories," he informed her, unable to remember where he'd heard it.

Jenny paused in lamenting another candy corn, her brow furrowing as she processed his words. She bit her lip slightly, trying to decide how to respond. Lifting an eyebrow, she lowered her hand a little.

"Where did you hear—" she turned her head slightly and he was right there, leaning on her desk next to her, with an arrogantly cocked eyebrow. "—that?" she breathed, her breath suddenly catching in her throat.

Without permission, not that she had the voice to protest about it, Jethro reached out and slid his hand up the column of her throat, turning her towards him and resting a hand on her chair. She could smell the sawdust on him, he was so close.

It suddenly clicked where he'd heard that particular health fact.

"DiNozzo," he mumbled, tilting her head back a little.

Jethro kissed her slowly, reacquainting himself with her lips and her mouth. Her tangled his fingers into her hair and pulled her closer, tasting the sweet candy-corn on her lips and drinking in her flavor. Jenny sighed contentedly and he was thrilled to find her kissing him back, like she used to; her tongue gently tracing his lips, baiting him, making him want to groan. He broke off the kiss when it became a matter of keep kissing her or suffocate.

It was a damn hard choice.

"Oh, no, Jethro," Jenny murmured, dazed, her warm hands grasping at his t-shirt. She tugged him towards her, her lips brushing his, "It hasn't been a minute yet."

"Jen," he said quietly, smirking slowly. He pointed at the small ticking antique clock on her desk. "It's been a minute and a half."

"That's thirty-nine calories down," she calculated dreamily, "I have a lot to burn."

Jethro ran his thumb over the pulse in her neck, watching her draw her lip into her mouth again and shiver. He cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Trick or treat, Jen," he murmured huskily.

Jenny kissed the corner of his mouth seductively and looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"Treat," she requested, with the tiniest lift of an eyebrow.

Jethro kissed her harder.


	4. What the World Needs by madpsychogirl

**What The World Needs**

**by madpsychogirl**

"Ziva, aren't you just the teeniest bit curious?" Tony whined in her ear.

"No, I am not."

"It must be bugging you a little bit."

"What the Director chooses to do in her own time is none of my or _our_-"

Tony flicked the emergency switch on the elevator, causing it to jolt to a stop. Exhaling deeply, he took a step closer to her. "Listen to me,"

"Gibbs will kill you if he finds out you're using his-"

"Ziva!" He hissed. "Just _listen. _If the Director bought what you think she did, we have more problems than McGremlin and his furry blue costume to worry about."

"I do not see how the Director having a personal life can be a problem."

"If she has a boyfriend and Gibbs finds out, we have one jealous, very pissed off ex-Marine on our hands." He explained, his voice softening.

"Have you not considered the fact that maybe Gibbs _is_ the mystery boyfriend?" she suggested, watching the realization on his face. "Ah, the dollar has dropped."

"Penny, Ziva. The _penny_ has dropped."

"_Toda."_

"_Bevakasha." _He nodded, winking at her. Flicking the switch back, Tony stood close enough to Ziva that their fingers touched at their sides. Tilting his head, he whispered in her ear, the sensation making her smile. "What were you doing in the lingerie section of Victoria's Secret anyway? I thought were more of a comfort over kinky kind of-" He trailed off, not wanting to finish his sentence. "Unless you were trying to find a Halloween costume? Are you planning on dressing up as a murdered cheerleader from a horror movie to impress me?"

"You will find out later, _ahabal."_

_***_

"Wow." McGee breathed, taking in the squad room. Abby had definitely outdone herself this year.

An assortment of paper spiders hung from various parts of the ceiling, with what Tim only prayed to be fake spider's web trailing over each cubicle partition**. **A small jack o' lantern took pride of place on each desk, with no two carved the same. Judging by the low lighting, she'd been able to persuade the Director to join in the festivities, the candlelight giving the room an extremely eerie feel.

The familiar ping of the elevator made him wince. Gibbs' reaction would be unpredictable. Tony's on the other hand…

"Oohrah." He laughed, following Ziva to their desks. "Abby is amazing."

"Gibbs is going to-"

"Going to what, McGee?" The man in question appeared from the direction of the back elevator, coffee cup in hand.

"I… Erm… The…"

"McStutter here thought you'd go crazy about the decorations." Tony spoke up, taking the pound bag of candy corn from his rucksack and dropping it onto his desk.

"I helped Abby put them up." Gibbs provided as his reply, leaving the three agents in stunned silence as he made his way up to MTAC, grinning to himself.

"Someone slipped something into his coffee." Tony concluded, putting his feet up on his desk with the bag of candy resting on his stomach. "You know, I was never allowed to trick or treat as a kid, so-"

"You're making up for it now?" Tim mumbled, watching as Gibbs disappeared into the Director's office.

"_So_, I'd save up my allowance to buy myself a bag of this stuff," he sighed happily at the smell of gelatin from the newly opened packet. "I made myself sick one year from eating so much. Still, that never stopped me carrying on with the tradition."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Ziva shook her head. "I have never had… them." she pointed at the bag. The look of horror across Tony's face made her smile in the way she knew worked every time. From the corner of her eye, she watched McGee make a hasty escape, blurting out an excuse about seeing Abby to thank her for the decorations, obviously not in the mood to get caught in the middle of anything hinky. Once he'd left them alone, Ziva closed the distance to Tony's desk. "May I?"

"_B'tayavon_." He held open the bag for her, purposely brushing his thumb against her arm as she dug in.

***

Ever since Gibbs had lost Shannon and Kelly, traditional holidays never felt the same. With the main focus on family, he never felt more alone.

Until the day he had met Jenny Shepard.

The fiery redhead kept him on his toes, challenged him in a way that made his head spin and later earned more respect than any other superior Gibbs had had previously. She was the answer to his pain. She made him feel as though he could carry on without the guilt.

Never one to be good with words, he relied on the accuracy with which she knew him to make sure she understood how he felt about her. No woman could ever replace Shannon, but Jenny didn't want to. The relationship they had was completely different.

_Intoxicating._

Helping Abby to decorate the squad room had affected him more than he'd expected it to. Before she'd left, Gibbs had softly kissed her cheek, then touched his fingers to his chin, extending his hand palm up.

A silent thank you.

Eager not to put Jenny in a bad mood before he'd even entered her office, he did something completely out of the ordinary; he knocked. The hesitation to which she called him in was clear and a smile graced his lips. He loved being able to surprise her.

Letting himself in, he closed the door behind him. "Jethro," she removed her glasses, barely able to see him over the mountain of files stacked on her desk. "If you're here to complain about the decorations, Abby-"

"Asked me if I'd help her put them up with her last night." Gibbs interrupted, making his way round to her. "I was looking forward to you joining us."

"I was stuck in MTAC until the early hours on a conference call."

Stopping as his knees touched hers, he placed his coffee cup on the desk. Taking Jenny's hand, he pulled her to her feet, pushing her gently so the back of her thighs touched the desk. He looked down at her, his gaze full of arousal. The blouse she wore hugged her figure, while the skirt she wore showed the slight tan of her legs.

"I need you." He mumbled into her neck, brushing butterfly kisses into her skin. "I _always _need you." He felt her relax under his touch, hooking an arm around his waist to untuck his shirt from his pants so she could run her hands up his back. He kissed along her collarbone, pushing her shirt open, a button at a time. Digging her fingers into his back as he nibbled and kissed and caressed her skin, she moaned, capturing his lips with hers.

He tasted, as he always did, of coffee. Although there was something else too. Something sweet…

"Candycorn." He mumbled once he'd pulled away, as if reading her mind.

She followed his gaze to the files stacked up, realizing his plan mere seconds before he followed through.. "Don't even think about it."

"Jen," he growled, pushing her back onto the desk. "What the world really needs is more love and less paper work."

Laughing, she pushed his jacket from his shoulders, then turned her attention back to his shirt. "Did you lock the door?" He nodded. "Good. I can't wait until later to show you my Halloween costume." Gibbs raised an eyebrow, letting his fingers trail a line up her leg. "It's only for you though." Her voice was husky with arousal as he stoked the inside of her thigh… "Only for you."

_Lace._

Gibbs froze, instinctively licking his lips. Then, grinning in a way that Jenny could only describe as mischievous, he leant across to punch the wall, the shrill alarm enough to make her flinch. Pulling her into his chest, he dipped his head so their noses were practically touching.

"What did you do _that _for?" She attempted to shout over the alarm, hoping no-one came to find her in here, considering her current state of undress.

But as Gibbs touched her again, she lost all train of thought. He slid a finger inside her and growled in her ear, the combination of the two enough to make her moan considerably louder than before. "Because if I'm going to make you moan like _that_, I don't want the whole office hearing you, _Madam_ _Director."_

***

_Toda - Thank you_

_Bevakasha - You're welcome_

_Ahabal - Idiot_

_B'tayavon - Bon appetite_


	5. Samhain by MissJayne

Samhain

The squad room was mainly empty, despite the evidence that a certain Goth had somehow persuaded the Director to have the place decorated. Candles covered every surface, plastic bats and assorted creepy crawlies were scattered about while cobwebs covered the catwalk railing. Most NCIS agents had taken advantage of the relaxed dress code to wear various fantastic costumes to work.

Not Agent Gibbs' team of course. They were not prepared to risk his wrath. Instead, they had rebelled in smaller ways – Anthony DiNozzo had brought a huge bag of candy corn to work, while Ziva David had brought a jack o'lattern and had told everyone proudly that she had carved it herself.

Timothy McGee was not about to disbelieve her. Ziva was exceptionally good with a knife and he had been having images of her finishing it within a matter of minutes all day.

A shudder ran through him. She didn't realize it, but he found Ziva more terrifying than Halloween.

They were the only team left in the squad room and Tony had taken advantage of this to dim the lights. Between Ziva and Gibbs' creeping around and Tony's efforts to make him scream in terror before the day was over, Tim wasn't enjoying it. He had half-hoped Tony and Ziva would continue with their usual teasing and flirting and thus ignore him for most of the day.

He had been wrong.

The soft ding of an elevator drew him out of his thoughts and he turned to see Abby charging into the squad room, as happy as ever. He began to smile; the hyperactive Goth was the only reason he hadn't gone home early with some kind of an excuse. Her warmth and friendship had brightened his day as it usually did.

"Gibbs!" she called. "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!"

Tim highly doubted that their esteemed leader had forgotten his own name in under two seconds, but decided not to call Abby out on it. Not when she had threatened to kill him and leave no forensic evidence again shortly before lunch.

Gibbs looked up from his desk and smiled at her. "Abs?" he questioned.

"You are coming tonight, aren't you?" she demanded in her own unique way. "Because I know I gave you the invitation a month ago and I've been reminding you every day since, but you can't duck out of this! Everyone's going to be there! My apartment, midnight onwards. I bought a bottle of bourbon especially for you and Director Shepard. I expect you to be there. And wearing an outfit of some kind… not that I think you'll show up naked because you're not that type of guy, although I wouldn't put it past Bob to show up like that, but it's fancy dress so you have to dress up as something or someone or –"

"I'm coming," Gibbs promised, cutting her off before she passed out.

"And Jenny," she reminded him.

"I'm not responsible for her," he pointed out.

She pouted, before wheeling round to face everyone else. "It's 2200!" she squealed. "Time to come back to my place!"

"What are you wearing again, Abby?" Tony asked, still curious after having begged for clues all day and been shot down every time. Tim had been careful not to let slip that he had seen her outfit already.

Everyone grabbed their things, not waiting for Gibbs' permission. The favorite had told them they could leave and _el jefe_ hadn't said anything to the contrary.

"You will find out," Abby teased. "Oh, you guys had a food fight!"

Tim didn't stop to look behind him as he raced for the safety of the elevator. It wasn't his fault that Tony and Ziva had been throwing candy corn at each other whenever Gibbs had disappeared on a coffee run.

The elevator filled up rapidly, only Gibbs staying behind. "Why did you invite Gibbs and Jenny again?" Ziva queried.

"It's strange," Tony concurred. "Gibbs would rather be with his boat and I'm sure the Director has plenty of paperwork to deal with."

Abby grinned. "What the world really needs is more love and less paperwork."

NCISNCISNCIS

Leroy Jethro Gibbs continued to work in the silence of the squad room. It had been a long day, but he was determined to finish his case report before he left for Abby's party. Thankfully it was Friday night or he suspected at least Tony would wander in with a hangover the following morning.

Sighing, he decided to give it a rest. Abby would probably make good on her threat to kill him if he didn't show his face at some point. Although with the amount of caffeine she was probably going to put into her system tonight, there was a good chance he could claim he went and she must have forgotten…

Except Jenny wouldn't allow him to get away with it.

He wondered where she was. The last time he had seen her was after a conference in MTAC over eight hours ago. Cynthia had left not that long ago and he was sure she hadn't snuck past him in the meantime.

A soft cough caught his attention and he glanced up to find the object of his thoughts standing in front of him. He didn't hide his appreciation of her outfit.

She was wearing a short black skirt and a red corset, a pirate hat adorning her red curls and finishing her look. A cutlass hung from a belt, he suspected a present from Ziva. He reminded himself not to blatantly stare at her for the rest of the night in case she decided to use it on him.

"Like it?" she teased.

"Haven't decided yet," he answered.

"And where's _your_ costume?" she demanded.

"A good Agent should have figured out what I'm wearing by now," he joked.

She glared at him. "It had better be in the trunk of your car or I'm letting Abby deal with you."

"No backup?" he pouted.

She shook her head.

"It's in the trunk," he promised. He stood up and offered her an arm, which she took with a grin.

"Feeling gentlemanly tonight?" she inquired as they walked towards the exit.

"Considering it's so _revealing_ –"

She gave him another glare. "You enjoyed this outfit when I wore it for you a week ago," she reminded him.

"Yes, but we weren't at Abby's Halloween party at the time," he countered.

"I'm wearing underwear this time," she shrugged.

The elevator doors opened and they stepped inside the metal cage. "I'd hope so, for DiNozzo's sake," he smirked.

The elevator jerked into action and just as suddenly jerked to a halt. "Jethro?" Jenny worried.

"It wasn't me!" he protested, flicking the emergency stop a few times for good measure.

"Everyone's gone home," she pointed out, reaching for her cell phone but coming up short. There wasn't exactly anywhere for her to conceal it.

"Well," he drawled. "If it's just the two of us in here…"


	6. Candy by MrsScott323

**Candy**

Author: Mrs. Scott323

"Abby, no. I'm not doing it!"

"Oh come on Timmy, even on All Hallows Eve what the world needs is more love" Abby gave him her best puppy dog look.

"Well, that and less paperwork." Tony remarked. "Come on McGoo, you know you're going to give in. Just dress up as Cupid, it's not like you have to find a diaper, just check your closet." He grinned.

"very funny Tony, why don't you do it. I'm not going to freeze to death on a cemetery in a Cupid's outfit in the middle of the night!"

"But Timmy, it's not Cupid, it's Eros. And we'll have heaters at the party. Or at least a bonfire." Tim gave her a look that told her that her comments weren't exactly helping.

Before Abby could resume her argument, Gibbs stormed down the stairs from Vance's office. His face betraying that there was a storm ahead.

The team started to gear up before he had the chance to say a word. He continued his path to the elevator as the team hurried after him.

"Got a new case boss?"

Gibbs threw Tony a look over his shoulder. "No DiNozzo, the Director wants us to go trick or treating with his daughters."

Tony's eyes widened. "Seriously? Because I have the best .." Before he could continue his story Gibbs shut him up by slapping the back of his head.

--

Later that week, on Halloween the team, Ducky, Jimmy and Jenny attended Abby's graveyard party. Some not very voluntary. Jenny stayed close to Gibbs. Cemeteries freaked her out, it wasn't this bad during the day, but at night. Well, let's just say she would rather be in a staff meeting with the Directors of every agency than be here alone. Not that she'd ever admit it. Instead she grabbed Jethro's arm, handing him a small package. He looked confused for a moment, and then smiled at her.

Yes, she had remembered their tradition. Before he could reply, she left him again after spotting Ziva at the table with food and drinks. God only knew how much she needed a drink right now.

Gibbs slipped his present into the pocket of his coat. Walking over to his old friend Ducky who was probably entertaining his assistant with one of his Halloween stories.

"Did you know the term Jack 'o Lantern didn't turn up until 1837? Our ancestors had used carved vegetables before, like a turnip or swede, and the association with Halloween only started in 1886."

"Well that's fascinating doctor. I actually heard that the term originated from a farmer named Jack who tricked the Devil into climbing into a tree and put crosses around the trunk to prevent him from climbing down."

Ducky nodded along with Jimmy's story. "Actually mister Palmer, that is an old Irish folk tale. The term used to apply to a nightly watchman, who walked around with a lantern."

Jimmy nodded, and walked away, mumbling under his breath. "I liked my version better."

"Well Duck, I think you disappointed him."

Ducky looked over his shoulder, following Jimmy with his eyes. "I think he will get over it."

The two continued to observe the party. Talking with each other and watching the other mingle with people wearing very disturbing outfits. The evening continued until he saw Jenny walking with a slight stumble. Talking to a man in a Michael Jackson outfit and in his opinion that man was a bit too close. He walked over and pulled her away.

"I think it's time for us to get home." Jenny protested.

"But I was just having fun." Gibbs caught Ducky's eye and waved his goodbye. The other man nodded, knowing enough.

Gibbs tried to find Abby in the crowd, to thank her for inviting him and to tell her that they were leaving . But he couldn't find her in the dancing crowd. Sighing he decided to stop trying and escorted Jenny off the cemetery.

"So did you get too scared to stay at the party? You do know that those skeletons were fake didn't you?"

She teased him on their way back.

"Don't worry you'll thank me in the morning." Gibbs was for once glad that he was their designated driver. Jen had drunken a bit too much of Abby's very special Halloween punch. And from experience he knew that she would have one major headache in the morning.

Jenny grumbled as he pulled his car into her driveway. He reached over to grab her purse and unbuckled her seatbelt. She wasn't really capable of opening the door by herself at the moment. He escorted her in the building. Guiding her upstairs to her bedroom. He took off her heels and pulled the pins out of her hair. Opting not to change her out of her dress. She would probably shoot him first. Instead, he covered her with her blanket and headed downstairs, putting a glass of water and two Advils down at her nightstand as a precaution. He walked back down the stairs, grabbed a book from one of the shelves and settled himself into one of the chairs.

And with that book over his lap, Jenny found him the next morning. Her head still pounding and still very much hung over. She smiled at the sight of Jethro sleeping and crept past him into the kitchen.

She needed coffee. The first two Advils had taken the edge off, but she still needed some caffeine.

When she poured the fist mug she heard a sound from the living room. If it wasn't for the dizziness she would've rolled her eyes. Jethro and his spidey-coffee sense.

She poured another mug and went in the living room. "Good morning Jethro, I trust you slept well?"

"Fine Jen."

"I'm just curious, how did you manage to fall asleep here if you have a perfectly good bed at home?"

Gibbs continued to look straight into her eyes. "I guess I fell asleep while I was reading."

Jenny smirked. "Without your glasses? Well that should've gone great."

Gibbs sighed, and stood up after finishing his coffee. "I still had your present in my pocket and I thought about sharing, but if you're not interested."

Jenny's eyes lit up. And her smirk turned in to a smile. "Sure, where is it?"

Jethro walked around the couch, getting the present out of his jacket's pocket.

"Hmmm. Chocolate pepernoten!"

Jenny dived into the small bag. She had gotten addicted to them during one of their missions. It was somewhere in November and their informants were a Belgian and Dutch couple. The wife had brought them these treats, explaining that it was something traditional that they ate when Sinterklaas came. Jenny never could resist her chocolate, and from the first pepernoot she ate she was hooked. And she'd talked Jethro into eating them too. Anna, the informant, still sent her a care package filled with them every year.

After he finally snatched the bag away from Jenny, Jethro grabbed a handful of the candy. This was so much better than that candycorn and all the other junk from Abby's party. He should've known that Jen would find a way to keep getting those pepernoten.

And he was very glad about it. The two continued to eat in silence. Until there was only one pepernoot left in the bag. Jenny quickly made a grab for it, but Jethro was too fast. He held it in front of her, teasing her. Jenny's eyes narrowed as he slowly brought the candy to his mouth. Before he had the chance to put it in his mouth she jumped on him. Straddling him and holding his wrist in a firm grip. The fingers of her other hand traced their way around his chest and face. He was determined not to let her win and tried to tickle her, but with his right hand in her grip, he couldn't quite reach that small spot on her right side that always made her giggle.

"Give it to me Jethro."

"Nope, this one is mine." He pulled his hand closer to his mouth, trying to fight her resistance. But then, she surprised him by eating the pepernoot out of his hand, only inches away from his face. She was grinning at him while she ate. Then she tried to get away from him, but he prevented her from getting up, putting his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him in question, but before she had the chance to speak, he covered her mouth with his, kissing her and nipping her bottom lip. She parted her lips and glad with the access, he slipped his tongue between them. Tasting the last pepernoot in her mouth.

As quickly as the kiss started, they ended it again, and she got up from her lap. He knew that this was going to be awkward, but he wasn't sorry he did it. Jenny left the room, and he heard her rummage around the kitchen. When she returned she had a bag in her hand, opening it before putting it down on the table.

The first two pepernoten rolled out of it, and Jethro looked up at her, she smiled back mischievously.


	7. Halloween by newyork247

**Halloween Jibbsfest**

**Newyork24-7**

Abby skidded slightly as she ran out of the elevator and into the bullpen, tottering to an awkward stop on her platform boots. Her entrance, which would have raised eyebrows among most - after all an almost six foot tall Goth in a mini skirt usually did - didn't even cause the Agents in the Bullpen, to even blink, never mind look up.

Abby sighed impatiently when she didn't get the reception she wanted. Waving her hand between Tony's face and the case report he was working on, she called out, "Hello! I didn't come up here just to stand around and look pretty."

"But you do it so well," Tony mumbled, still not looking up.

Ziva looked as though she was also in her own world, and only McGee even glanced upwards, he gave a small sigh, "Abby we really are swamped right now."

"I know that! But surely you can stop for two seconds and listen to what I have to say."

"Fine," Tony sighed, as the other two followed his lead and downed tools.

Grinning at the small victory, Abby clapped her hands together. "I just want to check if you're all coming to my Halloween party tonight."

The team nodded, with Ziva confirming, "We shall be there with chimes on."

"Bells, Ziva, bells," Tony sighed tiredly, rubbing at his forehead.

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Whatever, my point is that we shall all be there."

"Good!" Abby smiled. "Is Gibbs definitely coming?"

McGee shrugged, "Don't know, he hasn't mentioned it. You don't really expect him to dress up, do you?" he asked.

"Gibbs, no. Everyone else, yes."

"Well, we still don't know if he's going to turn up."

"I'll talk to him," Abby replied. "Also have you seen the Director? I want to ask her as well, she spends too much time in her office."

"She's in there just now, with the boss-man," Tony answered.

"Even better." Abby ribbed her hands together in triumph, "Two birds, one stone."

Tony looked thoughtful and tapped his pen against his chin. "You're up to something," he stated plainly.

"Maybe," Abby replied sneakily.

Leaning forward, over his desk, Tony tried not to appear as interested as he actually was, asking, "What are you plotting?"

Abby rolled her eyes, "I'm not plotting anything, I just want to get the silver fox and the red foxette in a relaxed atmosphere where they can be themselves."

"You want them to hook up!" Tony exclaimed, looking half delighted and half disturbed by this revelation.

"I just think they'd be good together, and Gibbs needs a new lady-friend."

"Gibbs has had enough lady-friends," Tony chuckled. "The man must have paid out a small fortune in alimony by now."

"Yes, but this would be different."

"How?"

"It just will be. Now if you excuse me." A small cough from McGee stopped Abby in her tracks, and she turned to face him, "What?" She asked.

"I wouldn't go up there at the moment. The Director called Gibbs up there to 'discuss' the way he handled the press on the Donahue case."

"So she's ripping him a new one," Tony clarified.

Ziva looked between the three, utterly confused, she asked, "Ripping him a new what?"

"Never mind," Tony clarified hastily, not really wanting to explain the saying, knowing it would just give him a headache. "What McLoser's point was, was that it was Gibbs's run in with the press that has resulted in all this paperwork. That and I don't think you really want to go up there, you risk getting caught in the fire."

Abby waved her hand dismissively. "You forget, I'm the favourite." She glanced up towards the catwalk, and taking off at a run, she called back, "Remember eight o'clock sharp and wear costumes."

*************

Bouncing into the outer office, Abby stopped in front of Cynthia's desk. "Hey!"

The younger woman gave a bright smile up at the cheery Goth, she always brightened the day, and Cynthia was in dire need of someone to do that today. "Hi. Are you looking for Director Sheppard?"

"Yup, and Gibbs."

Cynthia couldn't help but pull a face, that man had caused her many a headache. "He's in there as well, to be honest they've only just finished yelling at each other, you might want to leave it for a while, unless of course it's urgent."

"I want to ask them to my Halloween Party."

Cynthia's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline. Slightly hesitantly, she suggested, "I would leave that for just now if I were you."

"It's tonight, I can't leave it that much longer. Are you sure you can't come?"

"I really can't, I have plans."

"With a man?" Abby waggled her eyebrows.

Cynthia blushed, "Perhaps."

"So yes. Oh well," Abby mocked sighed, "At least I'm getting blown off for a good reason." She glanced towards the door, "It seems quite quiet in there."

Cynthia peered over her desk, "Hmmm, it wasn't a few minutes ago, do you think she's finally killed him?"

"I hope not, that would ruin my Halloween."

Cynthia's laughing was cut off by Jenny's door flying open and Gibbs storming out, his face like thunder. Cynthia immediately looked towards her computer screen, determined not to singled out as Gibbs next victim. Abby however, knowing she was the favourite, and therefore not in any danger, jumped out in front of him, squealing, "Gibbs!"

His scowl didn't even lift as he growled, "Abby, I'm really not in the mood."

"Just one quick question," she pouted at him, "Please?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes, and waved his hand dismissively, "Fine."

"Are you coming tonight?"

Looking confused, Gibbs asked, "Where?"

"To my party."

"No."

"Oh Gibbs, please. I won't make you dress up."

"No, Abby, I have paperwork to do," Gibbs replied, before storming off, muttering darkly under his breath.

Pouting, Abby watched him go, before turning her attention back to Cynthia. "So can I go in?"

Waving her hand in the direction of the large office, Cynthia told her, "Go right ahead."

"Thank you," Abby called back as she just about skipped into Jenny's office. She shut the door quietly behind her and looked at the woman sitting at the large desk, rubbing at her temples tiredly, a large stack of paperwork beside her.

At the sound of the door clicking shut, Jenny looked up, and her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Abby standing in her office. "Abby, this is a surprise."

"I just wanted to ask you to my Halloween party tonight, it's fancy dress, although it's Ok if you decide you don't want to dress up, it is kind of short notice, but I really really hope you can make it." Abby swung her arms from side to side, and gave her best wide eyed innocence look as she asked, "So, what do you say?"

Jenny sighed. "I'm really sorry, Abby, but I just can't make it, I'm swamped with paperwork, which thanks to Agent Gibbs's antics with the press has doubled. I'm going to have to give it a miss." Jenny tried to keep her tone of regret to a minimum, there was no need for the younger woman to see just how disappointed she was that she was going to miss the first opportunity to get out of her office and go out somewhere that wasn't work-related in months.

Abby's shoulders slumped, "You sure you won't change your mind? Surely some of that can wait, you don't need to come along for the entire night, it would just be nice to see you there, letting your hair down."

"I'll see what I can do," Jenny told her, "But I'm not promising anything."

"Ok," Abby mumbled, managing a small smile, before turning back out into the outer office, still mumbling under her breath as she shut the door, she gave an irate sigh, "Stupid paperwork!"

Cynthia looked up, "Problem?"

Abby threw her arms up, replying, "Just that the world needs a lot more love and a lot less paperwork."

Cynthia frowned, "Excuse me?" She stuttered.

Still on her rant, Abby ignored the question and continued to speak regardless, "And now thanks to the latter, the former just isn't going to happen, and Halloween's meant to be the happiest time of the year!"

Still frowning, Cynthia watched as Abby stormed out of the office, still mumbling. The woman shook her head, she liked Abby, but there was no denying that she was strange, and that was putting it mildly.

*************

Tony all but strutted into Abby's flat later that night, twiddling his moustache. A leotard clad Ziva looked at him curiously as she asked, "What have you come as? A 70's porn star?"

"No!" Tony cried out affronted. "I'm Magnum PI, you seriously need to learn our culture Ziva, you're in America now, this stuff counts."

Ziva snorted, "If your culture is a TV show then I believe that I am better off out of it."

"Yeah, well at least my outfit show originality, I mean a cat, Ziva, really? Were they all out of pointy hats?"

Ziva rolled her eyes, and pointedly turned back to the zombie she'd previously been conversing with. Feeling slightly put out by the snub, Tony straightened his back and went off in search of Abby, wanting to greet his hostess.

He found her by the food and drinks table, slightly tipsy and wrapped in bandages with sweet wrappers sticking to them, she squealed when she saw him, "Tony!" and launched herself at him.

Laughing, he replied, "Hey, Abs, what are you supposed to be?"

"A yummy mummy."

"Impressive."

"Thanks……guy with moustache."

"Magnum PI!" Tony yelled exasperated, pulling at his Hawaiian shirt as if to prove a point.

"Oh right." Abby looked him up and down and gave a smile, "Well at least you tried. Unlike McGee, I had to dress him in one of my spares, he's over there."

Tony's eyes followed Abby's finger, and when he caught sight of the younger man his eyes lit up in delight. "Um, sorry Abs, I'll be back in a minute, I just need to go and talk to McGeek about something, it's urgent."

"Don't be mean," she called out after Tony's departing back.

Tony slunk up behind McGee, and grinning widely, yelled out, "Orange really is your colour."

Groaning, McGee awkwardly manoeuvred himself around to face Dinozzo. "Drop it."

"I can't," Tony laughed as he took in the full glory of McGee dressed as a jack-o'-lantern. "It's just too much."

"I didn't have time to put together a costume."

"And you thought that Abby would let you away with it?"

"Well she said Gibbs wasn't dressing up."

"Oh, McGee," Tony shook his head pityingly, "When are you going to learn that you're no Gibbs."

"That's rich, coming from the ultimate imitator, and what are you wearing?"

"I'm Magnum!"

"Course you are."

Abby skipped over to join the discussion, and tipsily threw herself over McGee's shoulder, handing a jello shot to Tony, "What you guys talking about?"

"Our costumes," Tony replied, downing the shot and placing the empty glass on the table.

Abby nodded distractedly, and peered over Tony's shoulder and into the crowd. Taking a gulp of her drink, she asked, "Have you seen Gibbs or Jenny?"

"Nope. What did you have planned anyway?" Tony asked.

"Nothing really, I just thought that maybe forcing them together in a non-work related environment would force them to confront their unresolved sexual tension."

"Abby, you're only one woman, and I really don't want to picture Gibbs resolving 'that' it makes me feel ill." Tony clutched at his stomach. "In fact, I think I need another drink to block that image out."

**************

Gibbs frowned as he made his way through the drunken crowd, thoroughly regretting that twinge of conscience that had made him turn up here. He was too old for this, all he wanted to do was find Abby and then slip away again, so at least she'd know he'd turned up.

To be honest though, he was still irritated by his encounter with Jenny earlier that day. Why did she have to get so involved? He could deal with his own problems, he had done so for years before she turned up. He let out a hiss of breath, as he tried to squeeze through one of the doorways. With hindsight he probably shouldn't have kept provoking her, but he enjoyed watching her when she was riled up, it was like seeing the old Jenny again, before politics and the job got in the way. His scowl deepening, Gibbs realised that pretty soon he was going to have to face up to how much he actually cared about her, how much he wanted her back in his life on a non-professional level.

After a few more pointless minutes of circling, and a narrow miss of a Ghostbuster throwing up on his shoes, Gibbs gave a disgusted groan and promptly headed in the direction of the exit. This was exactly why he'd wanted nothing more than to stay in, work on his boat and brood.

**************

Jenny leaned against her car door and stared up at the windows of Abby's apartment, grimacing at the music that was blaring out of the closed, steamed up windows. Yes, she'd wanted out of the office, but drunken house parties really weren't her scene. That being said, she should at least go in and say hi to Abby.

That and she wanted to get the constant replay of her arguement with Jethro out of her head. She shook her head, as though that would somehow rid her of the images, for a moment, near the end of the arguement, he had grabbed her arm as she walked past him, and for one brief moment, she thought that he was going to kiss her, and in that brief moment she realised that she wouldn't have pushed him away. Letting out a rush of breath, Jenny shook her head again, she was being ridiculous. It didn't matter how much she still cared about Jethro, he obviously didn't care about her.

Slowly and unsurely, she made her way towards the door, resisting the urge just to turn and leave. She had only just made her way to the main door, when it was thrown open and an irate Gibbs stormed out, and right into her.

She stumbled backwards, awkwardly twisting on her high heels before he grabbed her, steadying her. He looked at her in surprise, even squinting slightly, as he asked disbelievingly, "Jen?"

"Yes," she replied, smoothing down her hair.

"Didn't expect to see you here."

"Could say the same for you."

Gibbs grimaced slightly, "Thought I should show face."

"Same here. How is it in there?"

He didn't answer, but his eyes narrowed considerably. Jenny nodded, "I thought so. Did you find Abby?"

"No."

"Right well, I think I might just leave it then."

Gibbs nodded, although he didn't let go of the arm he'd grabbed to steady her. "How'd you get on with that journalist?"

She raised a solitary eyebrow, "Are you really interested?"

"Yeah."

"He's not going to write about your intimidation techniques if I have dinner with him next week."

Gibbs scowled, "I hope you told him where he could stick that offer."

"I'm meeting him on Friday."

"Why! You don't need to go crawling to him."

Jenny yanked her arm away. "You may not be aware of this, but our budget for the next tax year is due to be determined in the next few weeks, and it's going to be difficult enough to get the funds we need without the press badmouthing us. We'll soon be buying our own amo."

Gibbs shrugged, "We've always managed before."

"Yes, because I've managed to smooth the feathers of all the politicians and journalists who you've had some sort of altercation with."

"Still," he frowned, "You shouldn't have to pimp yourself out."

Despite her annoyance, Jenny laughed at the scowl on Gibbs's face. "Jethro, it's dinner, that's all."

"Hmmm." He nodded in the direction of the patch of grass across from the building, "Want to go sit?"

"Sure," Jenny replied, trying to keep the note of surprise out of her voice.

They walked to the bench in silence, Jenny tugging the edges of her coat closer together to keep out the wind. Sitting down, Jenny asked, "So where's your costume?"

He glared at her, causing a small laugh to escape from her, and asked pointedly, "Could ask you the same thing."

"Abby said I didn't need to wear one."

"Same here."

Jenny frowned, "You know I can't even remember the last time I dressed up."

Gibbs smirked, replying, "There was that time in Positano, when you wore that nurse's uniform."

Jenny rolled her eyes, "You do realise that dressing up for Halloween and role play are two very different things, don't you?"

Ignoring the somewhat sarcastic question, Gibbs continued, "The time you went undercover in that dominatrix club -"

Jenny's hand promptly and firmly clasped itself over Gibbs's mouth, silencing him. "I think I've heard enough." Her eyes locked onto his amused ones, the blue gleaming in the light reflected off a nearby lamp-post. Feeling like she was drowning with need, she slowly slid her hand away, and gazed off in the direction of the party. "I should get going," she told him, as she made to stand.

He knew that he should let her go, that if he pulled her back things would become even more complicated than they were already, but dammit he wanted her, he missed her. His hand snaked out, and unceremoniously yanked her back down, landing her squarely in his lap. She blinked at him in surprise, before whacking him fiercely on the shoulder, "What the hell was that for?"

"I wasn't finished talking to you."

"Well I was finished talking to you," she snapped back, trying to pull herself up, annoyed to find that he wasn't letting go and that she wasn't getting anywhere. Now thoroughly annoyed, Jenny turned to him. "What on - Mmph!"

He pulled her head down, and pressed her lips firmly to his, resisting the urge to grin triumphantly when she gave into the kiss. Finally, when she pulled away, she looked a lot less like Madam Director, and a lot more like the old Jenny, the spark he'd fallen for was back, no longer repressed under that business only persona she had. She blinked at him, "What was that for?"

"I miss you, Jen," he told her, echoing his previous sentiments, sentiments he'd tried to bury since the last time she'd dismissed him, and failed miserably.

"I, I miss you too, but we can't do this," she told him sadly. "I'm your boss."

"Don't care."

"I do."

"Jen, I'm not going to make you false promises, but if we both want this, then it's worth at least trying."

She stared at him for what felt like the longest few seconds of his life, before giving a small nod and leaning forward again, initiating another kiss. He grinned against her mouth, and when he finally had to pull back to draw a breath, he told her, "You're not going out with that journalist. I'll deal with it."

"Jethro…."

"Nicely," he added. "Well," he amended himself, "He won't be writing about us or the Agency, I'll make sure of it." He nodded towards her car, "Your place."

"Yeah, I don't think my back can handle your basement floor tonight."

"I do have a bed."

"Well you'd never know it," Jenny laughed, leaning into Gibbs as they walked back to her car, his arm securely around her waist, his lips brushing against her hair as he chuckled softly.

************

Abby leaned her head against the cool window and grinned manically, as she ate another handle of candy corn, the bowl resting securely in her lap. She knew that they just needed a tiny shove in the right direction. Getting to her feet, she wobbled slightly from the combination of drink and heels, which made standing upright difficult, and scoured the room for Tony and Ziva. She'd fixed Jenny and Gibbs up earlier than planned, so she might as well get a head start on the other pair.


	8. Masquerade by Pandora of Ilthien

**Disclaimer: No, not mine. JD would not have happened! The song in this is Love Changes Everything by Sarah Brightman, also not mine.**

**Masquerade by Pandora of Ithilien**

Jenny shook her head as she opened the cardboard box. It was a tradition she and her sister had started when their jobs had ensured that they wouldn't be able to live close to one another. They sent care packages on holidays.

This was the Halloween package, which consisted of assorted candies and a Halloween costume – which she never wore. Jenny shook her head as she pulled out the dress – a black, Renaissance style dress and a black domino mask, both embroidered with emerald green thread. Alex never got the hint when it came to the costume – or about sending the package to the house instead of to the office.

Still, at least she sent candy corn. The orange and white candies had been a weakness of Jenny's since she was a little girl. Alex hated them, just like Jenny hated Tootsie Rolls, so as kids, they'd always traded candy corn for Tootsie Rolls. These days it was an old joke between them.

"Ooh, where'd that come from?" said an excited voice. Jenny looked up to see Abby Sciuto walking through her door and sitting down in front of the desk, her eyes bright with curiosity.

"My sister. We send holiday care packages to each other, considering that since most of the continental U.S. is between us, we don't spend many holidays together."

"Oh, that's so sweet! My family doesn't do anything like that. I mean we send e-cards, because they're always cool, and I go home for Christmas when we don't have a case, and I always did for Mardi Gras too, but…"

"Abby, Abby, take a breath," Jenny teased lightly. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I just came up here to ask you about the company Halloween party that they always have me organize, since I'm the Halloween expert, of course. And I wanted you to come, which means you'll have somewhere to wear that really nice costume to, and the mask fits perfectly because it's going to be a masquerade ball theme."

"Abby, I can't."

"But it's a party for the whole agency and almost everyone already said yes! It wouldn't be an NCIS party without you!"

"I have so much paperwork…" the redhead said weakly, her reluctance fading in the face of the bubbly Goth's enthusiasm.

Abby frowned. " 'What the world really needs is more love and less paperwork'," she said sternly.

"Who said that?" Jenny wanted to know.

"I can't remember, but they're right. Come on, Jenny, please?" And the pleading look was just too much.

"All right, all right," she said with a laugh. "At least I can tell Alex I finally got some use out of a costume."

Jethro went down to Abby's lab, wondering why, exactly, Abby needed him to come down. They didn't have a case, so he knew she didn't have results for him, and she sounded like her usual energetic self, so he doubted there was an ex he'd have to take a baseball bat to.

"Abs, what's going on?" he asked.

"Well, Gibbs, I've got everyone's responses about my party except for you. Are you coming?"

"No, Abby, I don't do parties."

"But Gibbs! Everyone's coming, even the Director!"

Jenny was coming? That was a surprise. "This is a costume party, right?"

"Yeah. Come on Gibbs, please!"

He had to admit, the idea of seeing Jenny – and his team too, but mostly Jenny – in costume was appealing. "All right, Abby. I'll come for a little while."

"Thanks, Gibbs!" She gave him one of her bone-crushing hugs. "You need a costume and a mask, but don't worry, I'll take care of that for you."

"Abs, I don't think – " He wasn't sure he wanted to let Abby dress him up.

"Don't worry, my silver fox. It's a masquerade ball, so nothing too crazy. I promise. Trust me, I'll make sure it all works out."

As Gibbs left, Abby let an evil smile spread across her face. Oh yes, things would work out. She would have to send Alex a thank-you card – or maybe an e-card. Abby didn't know which she'd wind up doing, she was just glad she'd found an unexpected ally. Because even though Mommy and Daddy didn't know it, they were going to be together by midnight on Halloween, or her name wasn't Abby Sciuto.

Halloween arrived, and Abby was glad to see that it was bright and sunny. People didn't usually associate Halloween with that type of weather, but since Halloween always made her even more cheerful than usual, she always liked it when the weather matched her mood.

After work she headed over to Gibbs' house. She'd filled the team in on her plan and Ziva had promised to make sure that the Director showed up, but Abby trusted no one but herself to make sure that Gibbs did. Besides, she had his costume. She'd spent a while tracking it down, but it was exactly what she wanted.

Gibbs was sanding his boat when he heard footsteps on his basement stairs. He could tell that whoever it was had heels on, but it wasn't Jenny. He suspected that it was Abby, and he was proven right when she appeared.

Shockingly, she wasn't wearing black. She was wearing white, as a matter of fact, and white angel wings. She also had a metallic blue domino mask in her hand that he guessed was the final part to her costume. In her other hand was a clothing box that she handed to him. "Here you go, el jefe. It should be the right size, and I was careful to make sure that it wasn't too out there because I know how you are."

"Thanks, Abs," he said, even though he really didn't want to put the costume on. He didn't want to hurt Abby's feelings, and he had agreed to this. So he took the box upstairs and dressed quickly before driving himself and Abby to the hall she and the handful of other NCIS employees involved in planning this thing had rented.

When they got to the party, McGee and Tony were the only members of the team there.

McGee was wearing a red shirt and pants, along with a red half-mask with horns on the top. "Told you that outfit would work, Timmy!" Abby declared, grinning.

Tony's smirk – well, the half that could be seen – was clear. "Yeah, Probie as the Devil and you as an angel. Nice, Abby."

"Says the Phantom of the Opera," McGee said with a scowl. "What, was it the only movie you could find with a masked character who wasn't a superhero?"

"Actually, ladies dig the Phantom, because he's so tragic and romantic. Makes me even more of a chick magnet than usual."

McGee was about to make another retort when Gibbs took matters into his own hands and head-slapped them both.

Ducky came over, dressed in a simple black suit, but his white mask made up for that. It was one of the masks typically seen to signify drama – the happy one – and it seemed a little odd on his face, especially as he had it on a stick in the old-fashioned style, probably because of his glasses. Jimmy Palmer and Michelle Lee came over as well. Lee was in a harem girl outfit, which fit the criteria only because the veil that covered the lower half of her face counted as a mask. Palmer's costume followed the same Persian theme, though he wore a deep brown half-mask to match his tan costume.

There were only two people missing, and their arrival was signified by Tony's jaw dropping. Ziva was wearing a silver dress with a skirt that didn't quite hit the knee and matching boots that covered half her shins. A silver cat mask completed the outfit. Jenny's dress was black with green embroidery, and her domino mask matched perfectly. The dress looked like a Renaissance-era dress – or it would have, except that the skirt fell straight down as opposed to flaring out, and the little detail of the slit on the left side that went to her knee.

Except for the bits of green, the only color to her was her flaming red hair. Otherwise she was all black cloth and creamy white skin, and Gibbs decided then and there that it was worth coming just to have this picture in his mind. It also explained his costume. Abby had him in unrelieved black, including his own half-mask, but she'd added a cape to the costume, and the cape's lining was the same deep green as the designs on Jenny's outfit. And if he knew Abby, which he did, she'd done it for a reason.

The party was well in session before he had the chance to speak to her. "Abby saw your costume?" he asked in an undertone.

"Yeah. Apparently she wants us to match," Jenny said with a faint smile. She studied his costume. Black shirt and pants, very simple, but something about the cut made them look old-fashioned enough to match her own dress. And the cape added just a little drama, something she was sure Abby hadn't been able to resist. "She did good with you. Very dashing."

"And if every woman in the 1500s dressed like that, they'd have ruled the world."

"So you like the dress?" she said playfully, toying with one of the jack-o-lantern centerpieces.

"Haven't decided yet."

She rolled her eyes, though the mask ruined the effect. "Do you always have to say that?"

He barely heard her. Somehow, some people from other agencies – like one of the FBI idiots Fornell dragged around – had gotten themselves invited, and they, along with some of the more idiotic men of NCIS, were eyeing Jenny in a way he could sympathize with, but wasn't about to tolerate. There were too many of them for glaring to be effective, so he'd have to warn them off another way.

"Dance?" he asked, standing and holding out his hand to her.

Jenny blinked, startled. "You never dance."

"I'm making an exception."

She was going to ask why, but decided not to. The song changed as they reached the floor, turning to a slow song, and she was sure he was going to change his mind, but he didn't. Instead he drew her close to him, and they danced like they had years ago.

It took a while before the words of the song percolated through the haze in her brain caused by being so close to him again after so long, but when it did, it left her heart in her throat.

_Yes, love_

_Love changes everything_

_Brings you glory_

_Brings you shame_

_Nothing in the world will ever be the same_

Oh God. It had been hard enough to make herself remember that this was now and not nine years ago, but with a song that felt like it was written for her… She couldn't handle this. She yanked herself away from him and headed outside, breathing deeply in hopes of calming down. She tugged the mask off, feeling the cool air against her skin.

_Love bursts in and suddenly_

_All our wisdom disappears_

_Love makes fools of everyone _

_All the rules we make are broken_

_Yes, love _

_Love changes everything_

_Live or perish in its flame_

_Love will never, never let you be the same_

She could still hear it, though, because the door was slightly ajar. The song just kept matching her feelings, her memories of Paris, Serbia… They should never have happened, it had been foolish, downright reckless, and yet it had been so right. It had never been the same since she'd left. She'd never managed to find the same happiness again, and she suspected he hadn't either.

"Jen?" The song had bothered Jethro too, but it had clearly affected her more. She turned and looked right into his worried blue eyes, noting vaguely that he'd taken his mask off as well.

"Sorry about that, Jethro, I just got a bit dizzy for a minute there."

"Do I have to remind you of your tell again?"

"Can't you just accept it for once?"

"No, not when you're this upset. Jenny, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Like hell there isn't. I'm just trying to help."

"You can't!" she said, finally unable to hold it in any longer. "There's nothing you can do, or I can do, or anyone! It's too late, and it's my fault in the first place, so would you please just go away because it's bad enough without me having to deal with you right in front of me!"

She turned away and though she was trying not to make any noise, he knew she was crying. Over the years they'd spent together, he'd found several ways to comfort her on the rare occasions she broke down enough to cry, but he was trying for one in particular.

He put his hands on her shoulders, turning her to face him. She moved like she was going to pull back, but his grip tightened slightly before he finally did what he'd wanted to do since she'd turned around that day in MTAC, kissing her until she forgot everything but the two of them.

Abby had discreetly followed Gibbs, afraid that her plan had gone horribly wrong, but when she saw the kiss, a grin broke out on her face, one that only spread when the parents never came back in. It looked like her plan had worked after all.

A/N: I'm not sure how I feel about this, but I'm out of ideas. For anyone who didn't like the amount of Abby, well, I felt that it's a Halloween fic, and any NCIS Halloween fic essentially requires a lot of Abby.


End file.
